Forgive Me
by loezia
Summary: "Kau akan kembali bersama Youngmi? Bukankah itu bagus?" Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan luka di hati Baekhyun. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan air mata yang sedari tadi dia tahan. Yang Chanyeol tidak tau, saat pagi tiba dia tidak akan menemukan sahabatnya itu/ Warning: GS (GenderSwitch)/ Chanbaek, ChenMin, KrisBaek/ RnR
1. Chapter 1

"Baek, ayolah hanya acara kecil saja. Aku pastikan si brengsek itu tidak akan ada. Please~" Jongdae memberi puppy eyes andalannya di hadapan seorang yeoja yang nampak tidak peduli dan tetap membaca bukunya di perpustakaan itu.

"Ingat terakhir kali kau mengajakku? Jung Daehyun terus menatapku, dan demi apapun aku tidak ingin bertemu laki-laki itu lagi" kata Baekhyun tanpa menatap Jongdae.

"Kau tau kan, aku tidak kuat alkohol terlalu tinggi dan Minnie masih di Korea saat ini. Jadi kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku yasudah, biarkan saja aku tidur di jalanan" Baekhyun menghela nafas, sahabatnya ini kadang-kadang bisa berubah menjadi anak kecil jika sedang merajuk.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan menemanimu. Hanya saja mengingat kau berteman dengan Daehyun, aku khawatir dia akan datang"

"Aniyo, aku pastikan mantan kekasihmu itu tidak akan ada. Bukankah sudah ku bilang kalau sejak bulan lalu Daehyun sudah pindah ke Jepang"

Ya, mereka adalah beberapa di antara orang Korea yang bersekolah di Taiwan, Baekhyun dengan jurusan seni modernnya dan Jongdae dengan jurusan managemen. Memang kampus mereka menyediakan asrama namun tidak wajib, sehingga Baekhyun memilih untuk mengontrak apartemen bersama kekasih Jongdae, Kim Minseok. Sedangkan Jongdae sendiri tadinya sempat di asrama tapi hanya tahun pertama, setelahnya dia memutuskan untuk ikut menyewa apartemen yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang dan bersiap" Baekhyun merapikan tasnya dan mengembalikan buku ke dalam rak.

"Kau yang terbaik, Baek" Jongdae mengecup sekilas pipi Baekhyun sebelum yeoja itu pergi.

Baekhyun mengenakan gaun sederhana untuk menemani Jongdae malam ini, beberapa kali dia berpapasan dengan teman jurusannya yang berpacaran dengan teman sefakultas Jongdae. Baekhyun duduk di meja bar sambil menyesap minumannya dan sesekali menatap sekilas ke sekelilingnya, sedangkan Jongdae sedang asyik berbincang dengan beberapa orang, selesai dengan satu orang lalu bertemu lagi dengan yang lain, dan mengobrol lagi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mulai bosan mengaduk minumannya.

"Baek, kenalkan ini Park Chanyeol, dia murid pindahan dari Korea" Jongdae tiba-tiba datang bersama seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan menyebut namanya sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Oh hai, Eddie!" pandangan Jongdae beralih saat melihat kawannya diantara lautan manusia, dan dengan begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang baru saja dikenalkannya.

"Maafkan dia, dia memang suka seenaknya dan gampang teralihkan" kata Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang kini mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah yeoja itu.

"Hahaha..yah, sepertinya begitu. Tapi Jongdae sangat menyenangkan" Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui.

"Jadi, kau seangkatan dengan Jongdae?" Chanyeol mengangguk sambil menenggak minumannya.

"Aku sudah 1 semester di sini. Aku meminta pindah kuliah, karena aku rasa aku terlalu manja pada Appa dan Hyung ku jika aku di Korea" jelas Chanyeol.

"Anak Appa, eoh?" kata Baekhyun dengan wajah sedikit mengejek.

"Tentu saja, karena Umma ku sudah meninggal" Baekhyun hampir tersedak saat mendengarnya.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, Chanyeol-ssi" Baekhyun berkata dengan wajah memerah.

"Aniyo, aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula Appaku sudah lama menikah lagi, sejak itulah aku punya Hyung" jawab Chanyeol santai tanpa wajah sedih sedikitpun.

"Pasti menyenangkan punya saudara" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau anak tunggal?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Appa dan Umma kadang terlalu memanjakanku, jadi aku memilih untuk sekolah jauh" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Alasan yang sama denganku?"

"yah, kira-kira begitu" mereka pun terlibat perbincangan ringan seputar kuliah dan keluarga mereka yang membuat mereka tampak akrab. Dari situ Baekhyun tau, sebenarnya Chanyeol dekat dengan Jongdae di kampus, namun semenjak putus dengan Daehyun, Baekhyun jarang mengunjungi fakultas Jongdae dan selalu menolak diajak pergi jika Jongdae bilang megajak 'teman'.

"Sepertinya aku meninggalkanmu dengan orang yang benar?" Jongdae datang dan membuat kedua orang didepannya menoleh.

"Asal kau tau Baek, Chanyeol juga baru saja patah hati sepertimu, jadi mungkin kalian bisa saling menyembuhkan?" goda Jongdae.

"Yak! Kim Jongdae jangan bicara macam-macam" Baekhyun memukul dahi Jongdae pelan.

"Yak! Appo!" protesnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat kedekatan mereka.

"kalian memang selalu seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kebetulan saja, aku harus kenal dengan namja ini saat high school" jawab Baekhyun.

"Ya, dan yeoja ini sangaaaaat menyayangiku sampai-sampai dia menyusulku kuliah di sini" balik Jongdae, Baekhyun mendengus.

"Itu karena Umma yang terlalu berlebihan, aku ingin kuliah di Jepang, tapi katanya akan lebih aman jika berada di negara lain bersama dia dan eonni"

"Eonni?" Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Minseok, kekasihku yang pernah ku kenalkan denganmu, dia masih sepupu Baekhyun, kami sudah berpacaran sejak high school" Jongdae menjelaskan.

"Ah Chanyeol, daripada kau tinggal di asrama kenapa tidak tinggal bersamaku saja di apartemen? Aku tinggal sendirian, lagipula Baekhyun tinggal satu lantai denganku, kalian akan sering bertemu nantinya, buk-oouuch!" Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Jongdae yang membuat namja itu mengaduh.

"Terima kasih tawarannya, Chen-ah, aku akan bicarakan nanti dengan Appaku jika aku akan pindah. Lagipula memang membosankan di asrama, aku sudah beberapa kali berencana mencari apartemen, tapi tinggal sendirian juga akan lebih membosankan" jawab Chanyeol.

"Arraseo, pikirkan baik-baik dan aku akan dengan senang hati tinggal denganmu" Jongdae tersenyum lebar.

Mereka bertiga menghabiskan malam sampai Baekhyun mengantuk, Jongdae yang menyadarinya segera mengajak Baekhyun untuk pulang. Setelah berpamitan pada Chanyeol, mereka segera kembali ke apartemen.

"Chanyeol menarik bukan? Ku rasa kalian berdua cocok" kata Jongdae saat Baekhyun hampir sampai di flatnya.

"Jangan membicarakan masalah percintaan di depanku" kata Baekhyun malas sambil membuka kunci pintunya

"Aku tau kau masih sakit hati dengan perilaku Daehyun, tapi cobalah membuka hatimu lagi. Jangan sampai karena satu laki-laki, itu membuatmu tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki lain" Jongdae menasehati. Baekhyun memeluk Jongdae di depan pintu.

"Gomawo, aku tau kau dan Eonni sangat memperhatikanku. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh"

"Tidurlah, besok kita berangkat bersama, ok?" Jongdae mengusuk rambut Baekhyun sebelum pergi.

.

.

.

Terbiasa bertiga atau hanya dengan kekasihnya untuk makan siang dan menghabiskan waktu senggang, kali ini Jongdae harus membiasakan hanya dengan sahabatnya, Baekhyun. Tampak Jongdae membaca buku namun dengan bibir yang dimajukan, tampak bosan.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil" kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba tanpa menatap Jongdae.

"Aku bosan" kata Jongdae singkat. Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu menutup bukunya sebelum menatap Jongdae.

"Aku tau kau tidak fokus karena tidak ada Eonni. Kita jalan-jalan saja bagaimana? atau menonton film?" ajak Baekhyun.

"Ide bagus, tapi aku lebih suka menonton di rumah, kita bisa menyelesaikan banyak film dan lebih santai" Jongdae tampak bersemangat.

"Baiklah, aku akan berbelanja makanan dan kau siapkan filmnya. Kita bertemu di flatmu 30 menit lagi" kata Baekhyun.

"Ah, aku akan mengajak Chanyeol, tadi di kelas dia sempat mengajakku keluar tapi aku menolaknya karena ingin mencari buku" Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui.

Baekhyun sampai di depan pintu ruang Jongdae tepat 40 menit kemudian, setelah Jongdae membukakan pintu, Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk nyaman di sofa sambil menatap ke arah televisi.

"Kalian tidak memulainya tanpaku bukan?" Chanyeol melepaskan pandangannya dari arah layar dan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyumnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, kami belum memasang filmnya" Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya untuk membantu Baekhyun membereskan belanjaannya, Jongdae bersorak girang melihat banyaknya makanan yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun.

"Jja, kita mulai filmnya"

Mereka menonton 2 film, satu film dengan genre komedi dan satu dengan genre horor, sesekali Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang tertawa terbahak-bahak dan tersenyum sendiri saat melihat Chanyeol yang kemarin tampak cool menjadi bertingkah seperti anak-anak. Tak terasa waktu sudah tengah malam saat mereka menyelesaikan tontonannya, setelah Chanyeol membantu membereskan ruang tamu Jongdae, dia berpamitan untuk pulang.

"Kau benar tidak akan menginap, Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Jongdae.

"Aniyo, lain kali aku akan main lagi. Jangan bosan jika aku sering datang, ne?" Jongdae terkekeh.

"Arraseo,kapanpun kau boleh datang, jika aku tidak ada kau bisa mampir ke flat sebelah" kata Jongdae sambil melirik Baekhyun yang kini memberikan deathglarenya.

Semenjak itu beberapa hari ke depan Jongdae lebih sering pergi bersama Chanyeol jika Baekhyun sedang ada kelas, dan jika mereka ada waktu bertiga, mereka akan makan atau ke perpustakaan bersama. Alasan Jongdae, lebih menyenangkan bersama teman se-tanah air, lebih mudah berkomunikasi dan memiiki budaya yang sama, Baekhyun pun demikian. Di kelasnya hampir tidak ada teman sesama orang Korea sehingga selama ini dia lebih dekat dengan Jongdae dan Minseok.

.

.

.

Hari ini tidak seperti biasa, Chanyeol tampak duduk berdua di taman kampus dengan Baekhyun, Jongdae sendiri sedang menghadap dosen untuk mengajukan tugas akhir dan sebagai sahabat yang baik Baekhyun menunggunya untuk pulang bersama sedangkan Chanyeol yang sudah terbiasa bersama mereka berdua pun ikut-ikutan menunggu Jongdae.

"Aku jarang melihatmu menelepon Umma atau Appamu?" tanya Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka, Baekhyun menengok dan mengerjapkan matanya seolah tidak mengerti pertanyaan sederhana itu.

"Aniyo bukan maksudku bertanya aneh-aneh. Tapi beberapa wanita apalagi anak tunggal sepertimu pasti sering dikhawatirkan orangtuanya, dengan kau kuliah jauh dari rumah, mereka pasti sering menghubungimu bukan? tapi beberapa hari sering menghabiskan waktu denganmu aku tidak pernah melihat kau menerima telepon"

"Itu..karena aku ngambek" kata Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Ya, aku bisa melihat seberapa marah kau dari bibirmu yang begitu panjang"

"Yak! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun bernada marah namun ditelinga Chanyeol itu terdengar seperti rengekan, khas anak manja.

"Itu karena Ummaku benar soal mantan pacarku. Aish, seharusnya aku dengarkan saja kata-kata nenek sihir itu dari dulu" Chanyeol tidak lagi bisa menahan ketawanya dengan polah Baekhyun yang bahkan kini mengatai Ummanya sendiri.

"Dari awal Ummaku tidak setuju aku menjalin hubungan dengan namja itu, tapi aku tetap mempertahankan pria brengsek itu sampai aku tau dia berselingkuh. Dan sekarang aku malu untuk mengakui pada Umma kalau dia benar bahwa namja itu bukan namja baik untukku" cerita Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Humm..kau tau, Umma yang baik pasti selalu tau apa yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya. Bahkan walaupun aku hanya memiliki ibu tiri, dia begitu baik dan mengerti aku, aku sangat menghormati dan menyayanginya" kata Chanyeol.

"Ibu tirimu, tidak seperti di film Cinderella?"Chanyeol kembali terbahak mendengar pertanyaan polos Baekhyun.

"Itu hanya dongeng. Mulai sekarang kau harus lebih mendengarkan Umma-mu"Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun pelan.

DEG

Hati Baekhyun terasa menghangat dengan perlakuan Chanyeol. Ah, tapi sepertinya ini perasaan yang sama saat Jongdae melakukan hal serupa.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menenteng tas dan bukunya menuju tempat makan, 10 menit sebelum kelasnya berakhir Jongdae sudah mengirimnya pesan alamat tempat makan agar Baekhyun menyusul. Saat tiba di depan pintu, Baekhyun mendapati Jongdae tidak sendiri melainkan dengan Chanyeol. Sedikit bercermin, Baekhyun membenarkan rambutnya yang terkena angin. Bukan berarti apa-apa, hanya saja Chanyeol lelaki yang tampan dan menarik plus dimplesnya yang membuatnya semakin menawan, tentu saja Baekhyun ingin tampil sempurna.

"Hai, Chen-ah, Chanyeol-ah" sapa Baekhyun sambil meletakkan barangnya di kursi kosong.

"Kau tidak memiliki panggilan untuk Chanyeol sepertiku?Aku sedang berusaha menjodohkan kalian" kata Jongdae terang-terangan, mata Baekhyun membulat mendengarnya.

"Jangan dengarkan orang gila ini. Tetapi memberi nama panggilan untukku diperbolehkan" kata Chanyeol santai. Baekhyun hanya mendengus.

"Arraseo. Chanyeolie lebih baik?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Baek?" tawar Jongdae sambil menyodorkan buku menu. Setelah memilih makanan dan memesannya, Baekhyun kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada 2 namja di hadapannya.

"Jadi kapan Eonni pulang? aku mengiriminya email tetapi tidak dibalas"

"Dua hari lagi, Baek. Aku rasa dia sedang sibuk dengan penelitiannya jadi tidak sempat menghubungimu" Jongdae menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol!" sebuah suara wanita mengejutkan mereka bertiga yang tengah menikmati makan siang, Chanyeol menghampiri wanita cantik yang mendekat ke arah mereka dan memberi pelukan singkat. Chanyeol memperkenalkan Baekhyun sebagai temannya pada wanita bertubuh ramping itu sedangkan Jongdae langsung menyapanya karena tampaknya Jongdae sudah mengenal wanita bernama Jisoo itu sebelumnya, setelahnya Chanyeol meminta ijin untuk berbincang sebentar. Baekhyun menghabiskan makanannya dalam diam, Jongdae memperhatikan sambil tersenyum.

"Wae? kau tidak suka Chanyeol bersama wanita lain, hm?" Baekhyun mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Jongdae.

"Ck.. pertanyaan macam apa itu" ujarnya ketus.

"Yah, tentu saja tidak kau tidak boleh cemburu, karena bagaimanapun Jisoo adalah tunangan Chanyeol"

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Baekhyun tersedak makanannya, dengan mata berair dia mengambil air mineral yang segera ditenggaknya.

"Mantan tunangan lebih tepatnya, sekarang mereka hanya teman" Baekhyun mendengus dan tidak meanggapi perkataan Jongdae.

"Wae? cemburunya tidak jadi?"

"Berhenti menggodaku, kau tau aku ti-"

"Ada apa, Baek? kenapa pipimu merah?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dan langsung mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang tampak ada lelehan air mata akibat tersedak tadi, Baekhyun sedikit berjengit saat ada sentuhan tiba-tiba di pipinya.

"Aku tersedak, karena dia terus menggodaku" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Habiskan makananmu, kau ingin tambah sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol yag dijawab gelengan kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau memanggil Jisoo kemari?" tanya Jongdae, Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan ekor matanya sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya, dia penasaran dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

"Ne, dia meneleponku tadi pagi, menayakan apakah bisa bertemu, jadi aku memintanya untuk datang ke sini"

"Kenapa dia ada di Taiwan? dia datang hanya untuk menemuimu? Aigoo kasian sekali babyBaek kalah dengan wanita tirus itu" Baekhyun hendak memukulkan sendoknya ke kepala Jongdae jika Chanyeol tidak memegang tangannya untuk mencegah 'peperangan' terjadi.

"Chen-ah, berhenti menggoda Baekhyun"kata Chanyeol setengah hati, karena sebenarnya sangat menarik meihat Baekhyun yang mempoutkan bibirnya atau bergumam kesal.

"Jisoo datang untuk memberikan undangan pernikahannya dengan kekasihnya sekarang, kekasihnya orang Taiwan, makanya dia menyempatkan untuk menemuiku" jelas Chanyeol.

"Jadi masalah Jisoo sudah benar-benar selesai?" tanya Jongdae lagi, Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Apalagi dia sudah memutuskan menikah degan kekasihnya, itu berarti orangtuanya sudah setuju" Baekhyun mengernyit sambil berusaha mencerna obrolan dua namja itu.

"Ah, Baekhyun, mianhae. Kau jadi harus mendengar pembicaraan tidak penting ini" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi..kau dulu bertunangan dengan Jisoo-ssi saat dia masih memiliki kekasih?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan, takut menyinggung Chanyeol. Walaupun mereka sudah mulai dekat 2 bulan ini, namun tetap saja ini masalah pribadi yang bisa saja Chanyeol enggan untuk berbagi kecuali dengan teman dekatnya.

"Saat ditunangkan kami sama-sama masih memiliki kekasih" jawab Chanyeol, Baekhyun terkejut.

"Tapi akhirnya kami sadar kalau itu tidak bisa dipaksakan, jadi kami memilih mengakhirinya. Awalnya tentu saja orangtua kami marah, namun lama-kelamaan mereka bisa mengerti"

"Chanyeol.. kau tidak kembali dengan kekasihmu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Youngmi? dia sudah pergi entah ke mana semenjak aku menerima pertunangan itu. Dia pasti kecewa padaku" wajah Chanyeol berubah sedih.

"Mianhae, tidak seharusnya aku menanyakan hal seperti itu" Baekhyun menunduk menatap lantai merasa bersalah karena menurutnya dia terlalu jauh bertanya.

"Aniyo, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau mau es krim?" Chanyeol ingin mengembalikan Baekhyun yang tertunduk.

"Kenapa aku senang ya melihat kalian begitu terbuka?" Jongdae memulai lagi.

"Oke..oke..aku diam" kata Jongdae saat melihat deathglare Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, Baekhyun bersama Jongdae menjemput Minseok di bandara. Dengan semangat Baekhyun memeluk Minseok begitu mereka bertemu.

"Eonni~ aku benar-benar merindukanmu" Minseok membelai punggung Baekhyun.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Baekie" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, memberi kesempatan Jongdae untuk memeluk dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Baek, ini wine dan makanan kecil kesukaanmu. Umma mu menitipkan ini padaku" Minseok menyerahkan bungkusan pada Baekhyun dalam perjalanan mereka kembali ke apartemen.

"Cih, nenek sihir itu masih ingat padaku?" cibir Baekhyun sambil menerima bungkusan itu.

"Yah! kau anak durhaka! Chullie Imo sangat menyayangimu, dia berkata keras padamu karena dia peduli pada putrinya yang pembangkang ini" Baekhyun hanya bergumam mendengar omelan Minseok.

"Arraseo. Gomawo, Eonni, aku akan menelepon Umma nanti" ucapnya.

Setelah membantu Minseok membereskan kopernya, Baekhyun dibantu Jongdae untuk menyiapkan maan siang, sedangkan Minseok memilih untuk mandi dahulu. Tak lama terdengar bel berbunyi menandakan ada tamu datang.

"Kau mengundang teman?" tanya Jongdae, jarang sekali Baekhyun mengundang temannya apalagi di hari libur seperti ini. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

"Chanyeolie?" Baekhyun terkejut saat mendapati Chanyeol ada di depan pintu flatnya.

"Aku mencari Jongdae ke flatnya namun tidak ada yang mebukakan pintu. Apa dia ada di sini?"

"Ne, masuklah. Kami sedang memasak makan siang" Baekhyun melebarkan pintu untuk mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk.

"Hai, Chanyeol!" sapa Jongdae saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Chen-ah, aku sudah memikirkan tawaranmu" kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba yang membuat Jongdae bingung.

"Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamamu mulai besok"

"Yeeay! akhirnya aku punya teman tinggal"Jongdae memeluk Chanyeol saking senangnya.

"Kenapa kau berteriak, _honey_?" tanya Minseok yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Seperti yang aku ceritakan padamu, aku menawari Chanyeol untuk tinggal denganku dan dia meyetujuinya" jawab Jongdae sambil merangkul pundak Chanyeol.

"Oh hai, Chanyeol, lama tidak bertemu. Wah sepertinya akan menyenangkan, karena kita akan lebih sering berempat yang berarti babyBaek tidak sendirian" Minseok tersenyum jahil.

"Ayo makan" kata Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

.

.

Jongdae yang mengatakan sangat senang memiliki _roomate_ ternyata tidak seperti kenyataannya, dengan alasan merindukan Minseok setelah 2 bulan terpisah, Chanyeol lebih sering ditinggal sendiri, karena pasangan itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktu berdua dari sepulang kuliah hingga menjelang tengah malam. Entah jalan-jalan, nonton bioskop atau _dinner_ , ada saja acara pacaran mereka. Seperti malam ini, setelah seminggu terus ditinggal, akhirnya malam ini Chanyeol memilih untuk megunjungi flat sebelah, dan tampaknya Baekhyun pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol yaitu ditinggal oleh 2 sahabatnya. Setelah membuat popcorn, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di sofa untuk menonton film horor terbaru yang dipilih oleh Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau menonton film horor tetapi wajahmu sangat serius" celetuk Chanyeol ditengah menonton.

"Tentu saja, ini bukan film komedi yang aku harus tertawa bukan?" jawab Baekhyun retoris tanpa menengok ke arah Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide di kepala Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin tertawa?" tanya Chanyeol yang mebuat Baekhyun megalihkan padangannya ke namja di sebelahnya itu. Tanpa di sangka, Chanyeol meggelitiki pinggang Baekhyun yang membuat dia tergelak, Baekhyun yang tidak tahan geli terbaring di sofa dengan badan terus bergerak karena menghindari gelitikan Chanyeol sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha..sudah..hahaha...sudah Yeol..hahaha..geli" ujarnya sambil terus tertawa menahan geli, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatanya saat dia menyadari posisinya sekarang..Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun begitu dekat..

Baekhyun terengah setelah berhenti tertawa, matanya menatap lekat kedua manik lelaki di atasnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Seperti terhipnotis, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

Detik berikutnya hati Baekhyun terasa mencelos saat sesuatu yang lembut melumat bibir mungilnya.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai ada FF baru nih, tertarik ga? Konflik di chap depan.**

 **Kalau banyak reviewnya bakal segera lanjut**


	2. Chapter 2

Kriing..kriing..

Suara telepon terdengar membuat kedua insan yang sedang saling berbagi kehangatan dengan bibirnya terkejut. Chanyeol segera berdiri dengan gugup yang diikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan mengambil ponselnya dengan wajah merah sempurna. Sedikit berdecih saat melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya, Baekhyun pun menekan tombol hijau.

"Wae?"

"Ya! Bocah nakal! Itukah jawabanmu setelah lama tidak mendengar kabar Umma dan Appa mu?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar suara melengking ibunya.

"Arraseo, Umma. Apa kabar Appa? Masih sibuk dengan departemen store barunya?"

"Geez, anak ini bahkan hanya menanyakan Appanya saja. Appamu selalu sibuk kau tau itu, tapi dia sempat sakit karena memikirkanmu. Kau tidak pernah memberi kabar pada kami, untung saja ada Jongdae dan Xiumin yg selalu menghubungi kami" Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Ne, aku akan lebih sering menghubungi kalian. Gomawo untuk makanan dan wine nya, Umma"

"Hmm..Umma tutup dulu, jangan lupa sering hubungi kami. Kami selalu menyayangimu, Baek" Baekhyun hampir meneteskan air matanya saat Heechul menutup teleponnya, tidak dipungkiri dia merasa bersalah sekaligus merindukan Appa nya yang kelewat sayang dan Ummanya yang cerewet.

"K..kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit gugup saat melihat Baekhyun diam, Baekhyun mengangguk lemah.

"Umma mu?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya, Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun, hei setelah Baekhyun membalas ciumannya tadi jadi tidak masalah kan kalau hanya sebuah pelukan?

"Kau pasti merindukannya, hum?" Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku tau kau merasa bersalah pada mereka, tapi orangtua selalu memaafkan anak-anaknya. Jadi kau hanya perlu bersikap biasa seperti tidak ada masalah. Aku yakin Ummamu sudah melupakannya" nasehat Chanyeol, Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang tau Baekhyun menangis, berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun dengan membelai kepala Baekhyun yang kini berbaring di sofa.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol, sudah hampir tengah malam tapi Xiumin maupun Jongdae belum ada yang pulang, dan melihat Baekhyun dengan keadaan seperti ini sendirian tentu Chanyeol tidak tega meninggalkannya.

"Aku mengantuk" kata Baekhyun dengan suara serak.

"Jja, tidurlah, masuklah ke kamarmu, aku akan pulang setelah kau tidur" Baekhyun menurut dengan masuk ke kamarnya, Chanyeol mengikutinya hingga Baekhyun berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Selamat tidur, Baek" Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun lalu kembali ke flatnya. Baekhyun tidak benar-benar tidur memikirkan apa yg terjadi hari ini, tanpa sadar dia memegangi bibirnya dan tersenyum.

Chanyeol..bibir Chanyeol..hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

.

.

.

Semenjak itu Baekhyun menjadi semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol, mereka tidak pernah membahas ciuman itu, tidak pernah ada kata cinta di antara mereka. Lalu hubungan mereka apa? Kekasih? Sahabat? Entahlah, yang jelas mereka merasa nyaman jika salah satu ada di sisinya, karena jika sehari saja Baekhyun tidak bertemu Chanyeol atau sebaliknya, mereka akan saling mencari. Bahkan jika Chanyeol sibuk dengan tugas akhirnya hingga malam, dia tetap menyempatkan menghubungi Baekhyun walaupun sekedar bertanya kabar. Jongdae juga Xiumin sudah mulai terbiasa dengan interaksi kedua sahabatnya itu, seperti siang tadi saat Baekhyun merajuk karena PSPnya rusak terinjak Xiumin, Chanyeol yang akan membujuknya.

"Baek, ayo kita makan es krim yang kau suka di dekat kampus" ajak Chanyeol saat membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun. Ya, yeoja itu sedang melakukan aksi mogok makan, bahkan Xiumin sudah menggantinya dengan PSP baru namun Baekhyun masih marah.

"Shireo!" jawabnya tanpa menengok, tangannya masih bersedekap.

"yakin akan menolak es krim kesukaanmu plus wagyu yang lezat?" Baekhyun menggeleng, Chanyeol mulai mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Aku tau kau marah karena harus mengulang game itu, tapi coba kau pikirkan. Bagaimana kalau perutmu sakit karena lapar dan membuatmu tidak bisa memainkannya lagi, hm?" bujuk Chanyeol, benar saja Baekhyun perlahan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau yang traktir!" ketusnya, dan Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan senyuman lebar. Dan memang tidak hanya itu, persyaratan selanjutnya adalah Chanyeol harus menemani Baekhyun bermain game sampai lelah, tentu saja Chanyeol tidak bisa memainkannya sehingga sekarang di sofa ruang tamu tampak Chanyeol dengan tekun membaca bukunya dengan kepala Baekhyun menggunakan paha Chanyeol sebagai bantalnya. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak protes walaupun kadang teriakan Baekhyun membuatnya sedikit terperanjat karena terkejut.

"Seperti aku bilang, anak manja itu hanya butuh Chanyeol untuk membujuknya. Buktinya dia sudah tidak marah lagi padamu, bahkan membawakan es krim pulang untukmu" kata Jongdae pada Xiumin, pasangan itu hanya menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dari meja makan sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Beberapa waktu lagi akan ada ujian tengah semester, namun Chanyeol justru sibuk bukan hanya pada kuliahnya namun juga sibuk bersiap untuk magang di sebuah perusahaan. Tidak ada yang memaksa namja itu untuk bekerja sambil kuliah, tetapi dia bersikeras bahwa dia akan belajar mencari uang sendiri, walau hasilnya tidak seberapa namun dia akan puas karena itu hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Sore ini Chanyeol sedang mempersiapkan untuk hari pertama kerjanya esok, Jongdae dan 2 yeoja yang sering bersamanya memutuskan untuk tidak mengajak Chanyeol ke bioskop dan makan malam di luar karena mereka tau Chanyeol butuh waktu untuk belajar.

Pukul 10 malam, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bersiap tidur karena takut bangun terlalu siang. Baru saja dia hendak berbaring sebuah ketukan mengagetkannya, apa Jongdae lupa membawa kartu sehingga tidak bisa masuk? Namun ternyata bukan Jongdae yang ada di depan pintu, melainkan Baekhyun dengan sebuah bingkisan di tangannya, Chanyeol hendak bertanya tetapi gadis cerewet itu lebih dulu membuka suara.

"Ini kemeja dan dasi untuk bekerja besok. Aku yang memilihnya sendiri, kau harus terlihat tampan di hari pertama bekerja, arachi?" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengusak poni Baekhyun.

"Gomawo, aku akan memakainya besok"

"Uh-huh, selamat istirahat. Fighting!" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat pada Chanyeol sebelum dia kembali ke flatnya.

Esoknya Baekhyun terserang demam, dan yang membuatnya kesal adalah dia sakit di saat ujian tinggal 2 hari lagi, yang lebih buruk Xiumin tidak bisa menemaninya karena ujian Xiumin adalah mengadakan acara musical di luar kota yang berarti selama beberapa hari Xiumin tidak menemaninya. Baekhyun tidak memberi tau siapapun kalau dia demam, ya dia memang manja, namun dia masih tau diri untuk tidak merepotkan dua lelaki tetangganya. Jongdae pasti belajar untuk ujian, apalagi Chanyeol yang belajar sekaligus disibukkan urusan pekerjaan, walaupun Chanyeol hanya masuk kantor seminggu 3 kali, tetap saja dia memiliki tugas yang menumpuk. Baekhyun tidak mengangkat telepon Jongdae maupun Chanyeol karena jika mereka mendengar suaranya, mereka akan tau betapa sengau suara Baekhyun, jadi dia hanya mengirim pesan yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan belajar sendiri dan sudah menyediakan persediaan makanan di flatnya. Tetapi tidak seperti perkiraan Baekhyun, menjelang malam tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang ke flatnya.

"Aigoo, kenapa denganmu? Kau tampak tidak sehat" begitu dibukakan pintu Chanyeol segera menghambur masuk. Chanyeol memegang kening Baekhyun dan terbelalak.

"Kau demam?" Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun ke kamarnya dan memaksa yeoja itu berbaring.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan menolak traktiran makan di saat akan ujian sekalipun. Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau sakit?"

"Aku tau kalian sibuk belajar"

"Walaupun kami belajar kami juga masih bisa merawatmu, Baek. Sekarang berbaringlah kau pasti pusing, aku akan menyiapkan bubur untukmu" dengan gesit Chanyeol menyiapkan bubur. Selesai memasak untuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol mencari obat penurun panas dan obat flu yang ada di kotak obat kemudian membawanya ke kamar Baekhyun. Saat Chanyeol datang, Baekhyun memejamkan mata sambil memijit keningnya, Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat ada tangan yang menggantikannya memijit kepalanya.

"Sakit?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir tanpa melepas pijatannya.

"Sedikit" jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun duduk dan bersandar di ranjangnya untuk makan dan meminum obat setelahnya.

"Bisa minta tolong matikan ACnya? Aku kedinginan" badan Baekhyun memang agak menggigil.

"Aku akan membesarkan temperaturnya, tidurlah" Chanyeol menyelimuti Baekhyun dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sampai dia tertidur, setelah memastikan Baekhyun sudah nyenyak, Chanyeol kembali ke flatnya.

.

.

"Baek, weekend ini aku akan ke Korea" kata Chanyeol suatu hari saat dia dan Baekhyun sedang makan siang bersama. Chanyeol sedang tidak ada jadwal masuk kerja dan Baekhyun yang memang sudah selesai ujian sedang libur beberapa hari ke depan.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut, tiba-tiba saja nafsu makannya pun menghilang.

"Hanya 4 hari paling lama, aku kan juga masih ada pekerjaan di sini. Umma memaksa setidaknya walaupun pertunangan kita batal, aku harus datang ke acara pernikahan Sooyoung" Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun tidak menanggapi, segera menggenggam tangan yeoja itu.

"Aku janji akan meneleponmu atau video call jika kau merindukanku" namun Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan cubitan di lengan Chanyeol.

"Percaya diri sekali kau" ucap Baekhyun dengan pipi memerah.

"Hahaha..aku bercanda. Kau harus ingat untuk makan, jangan main game terus selama libur. Ah, atau kau mau pulang ke Korea bersamaku?" tiba-tiba ide itu terlintas, mungkin menyenangkan jika mereka bisa pulang ke tanah air bersama.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang, karena weekend ini Umma bilang akan datang ke sini dengan Appa" jawabnya.

"Arraseo, semoga kau menikmati liburan dengan orangtuamu" semangat Chanyeol.

Setelah mengantar Chanyeol ke bandara, Baekhyun menjemput orang tuanya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ya! Anak nakal! Kenapa wajahmu terlihat terpaksa menjemput kami?" tanya Heechul, saat berada di mobil menuju hotel. Baekhyun yang duduk di antara Umma dan Appanya hanya diam dengan bibir mencebil.

"Ada apa sayang? Masih kesal pada Umma dan Appa?" tanya Hangeng sambil memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun menyamankan kepalanya di pundak sang Appa.

"Aniyo..aku merindukan kalian" jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"Kami juga merindukanmu, my baby" kata Appa Baekhyun sambil menciumi pucuk kepala putri kesayangannya itu.

"Ah iya, malam ini Umma ingin mengajak makan malam Jongdae dan Xiumin, satu lagi..em..siapa itu? Chanyeol?" Heechul berkata dengan nada menggoda.

"Pasti eonni yang mengatakannya kan? Dasar tukang gosip"

"Wae? Umma hanya ingin berterima kasih karena teman-temanmu yang begitu baik dan sudah menjaga putriku satu-satunya" jelas Heechul.

"Tapi Chanyeollie sedang pulang ke Korea" bibir Baekhyun semakin dipoutkan.

"Aigoo, jadi wajah kusutmu ini karena Chanyeol yang jauh?"

"Yak!Umma!" protes Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, kalian baru bertemu sudah berkelahi. Jadi..Chanyeol itu teman istimewa?" senyum jahil Hangeng membuat mata Baekhyun terbelalak.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan, Appa!" Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Hangeng.

Selama 2 hari orangtua Baekhyun datang, Baekhyun takhenti-hentinya mengecek ponselnya, Chanyeol jarang menghubunginya, hanya beberapa kali membalas pesan yang Baekhyun kirim. Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun berdering dan membuatnya tersenyum setelah melihat nama yang tertera disana.

"Hmm?" jawabnya malas-malasan.

"Kenapa dengan jawabanmu? Kau mengantuk?" tanya suara bass di seberang sana.

"Aniyo, tukang bohong. Siapa yang bilang akan menghubungiku?" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada manja.

"Mianhae..aku menemani hyungku di kantor dari kemarin. Bagaimana liburan dengan Appa dan Ummamu, hm?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hanya pergi makan dan jalan-jalan"

"Pasti pipimu bertambah lucu karena banyak makan" Chanyeol menggodanya dan Baekhyun terkekh. Mereka pun mengobrol selama beberapa saat sampai Chanyeol mengakhiri telepon karena dia berkata harus menemani Ummanya pergi dan tentu saja setelah Chanyeol berjanji akan menghubunginya setiap hari.

Selama orangtuanya di Taiwan, Baekhyun menginap di hotel, menghabiskan waktu berbelanja dengan Ummanya, makan bersama dan jalan-jalan dengan Hangeng dan Heechul. Hari ke-4, hari Chanyeol akan kembali bersamaan dengan hari orangtua Baekhyun pulang ke Korea. Baekhyun berharap akan sekaligus menjemput Chanyeol di bandara setelah mengantar orangtuanya, namun dia kecewa karena ternyata Chanyeol memundurkan jadwal pulangnya menjadi 3 hari lagi.

"Baek, tidak bisakah kau kembali kuliah di Korea? Appa sungguh merasa kesepian tanpamu, nak" kata Hangeng sebelum pergi.

"Baek, Umma dan Appa janji akan menuruti kau mau kuliah di manapun asal di Seoul kami tidak akan melarang" tambah Heechul. Baekhyun menghela nafas, sebenarnya dia juga sering merindukan negara kelahirannya itu, tapi wajah Chanyeol tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benaknya. Ah bukankah Chanyeol akan lulus taklama lagi, Chanyeol mungkin juga akan kembali ke Korea setelahnya? Mungkin Baekhyun perlu bertanya pada namja itu jika bertemu nanti.

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti, Appa" jawab Baekhyun. Atau sudah saatnya kah Baekhyun menyatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol? Cinta.. Ya, Baekhyun rasa dia mulai jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol.

Sore ini pulang dari perpustakaan, Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol berada di depan pintu flat Jongdae dan bersiap membuka pintu.

"Chanyeolie?"

"Oh hai, Baek" Chanyeol tersenyum, Baekhyun menghampiri dan memeluknya singkat.

"Bukankah harusnya kau pulang besok? Kenapa tidak bilang, kan aku bisa menjemput"

"Iya aku mempercepat kepulanganku. Oh iya, aku membawa oleh-oleh untukmu di dalam koper" Baekhyun bersorak girang. Baekhyun hendak berbicara pada Chanyeol, namun melihat Chanyeol yang lelah Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih membantu Chanyeol membereskan barang-barangnya dan mengajaknya makan sebelum Chanyeol istirahat.

"Kata Jongdae, Chanyeol sudah kembali? Kenapa kau sudah pulang jam segini?" tanya Xiumin yang sedang membaca buku, merasa heran karena kalau ada Chanyeol, apalagi Baekhyun beberapa hari tidak bertemu dengannya, biasanya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai lupa waktu.

"Chanyeol lelah" jawab Baekhyun singkat sambil menyamankan diri di sofa sebelah Xiumin.

"Pantas saja wajahmu tidak ceria. Masih merindukan Chanyeol mu?" goda sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan pipi memerah.

"Aigoo, babyBaek yang manja sudah besar,eoh?"

"Eonni~" Xiumin tertawa mendengar rajukan manja Baekhyun.

"Segeralah beritau Chanyeol kalau kau memang menyukainya. Ku rasa dia hanya malu untuk mengungkapkannya padamu, mungkin kalau kau mengatakannya dia baru akan menjawab" Baekhyun memeluk Xiumin menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dan Xiumin membelai punggung Baekhyun dengan sayang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun hendak mengajak Chanyeol menonton film baru yang sangat ingin dilihatnya, walaupun ada Jongdae dan Xiumin namun menurutnya masih ada yang kurang bila tidak ada Chanyeol. Sayangnya Chanyeol mengatakan dia ada meeting sampai malam sehingga tidak bisa ikut menemani. Akhirnya Baekhyun membatalkan menonton film dan memutuskan untuk keluar ke toko buku. Hampir 2 jam Baekhyun asyik melihat-lihat dan membeli beberapa novel dan buku untuk belajar. Karena malam itu cuaca cerah , Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki ke stasiun kereta dan tidak menggunakan taxi. Saat melewati sebuah coffee shop, dia terhenyak, dari luar tampak Chanyeol berada di kafe itu bersama seseorang, Baekhyun tidak mungkin salah karena dia melihatnya dari samping. Awalnya Baekhyun bermaksud menghampiri, tetapi dia ingat Chanyeol bilang ada meeting, bisa saja kan karena suasana kantor membosankan jadi mereka memutuskan untuk membicarakan pekerjaan di luar, sehingga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

Hampir seminggu Baekhyun nyaris jarang bertemu Chanyeol kecuali saat pulang kampus atau saat malam dia bermain ke flat Jongdae, itu pun kalau Chanyeol tidak pulang larut. Terkadang Baekhyun akan menitipkan makanan atau multivitamin pada Jongdae agar Chanyeol memakannya, bagaimanapun dia khawatir kalau Chanyeol jatuh sakit.

Weekend ini, Jongdae dan Xiumin berkencan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan bermalas-malasan di flat sambil menonton televisi dan mengobrol ringan.

"Baek/ Chan" kata mereka bersamaan saat acara yang mereka tonton sedang jeda iklan.

"Kau dulu" kata Chanyeol.

"Aniyo, kau saja dulu" Baekhyun menghadap Chanyeol.

"Aku bertemu Youngmi" jantung Baekhyun berdetak cepat, gugup?

"Di pernikahan Sooyoung aku bertemu dengannya, ternyata dia teman suami Sooyoung. Aku..aku kembali ke Taiwan bersama dengannya, dia akan pindah kuliah di sini mulai semester depan" Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Itu wanita yang bersamamu di coffee shop tempo hari?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara sedikit tercekat.

"Kau melihatnya?" Chanyeol terkejut.

"Ne, saat itu aku tidak sengaja lewat" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengambil minumannya dan menyesapnya sedikit.

"Baek..maaf.." Chanyeol berkata lirih, tidak berani menatap Baekhyun.

"Maaf untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang dia buat supaya terdengar biasa saja.

"Apa..apa aku menyakitimu, Baek?" Chanyeol melihat manik mata Baekhyun lekat.

"Aniyo, menyakiti untuk apa?" Baekhyun berusaha tegar.

"Baek, aku b-"

"Wae? Kau akan kembali bersama Youngmi? Bukankah itu bagus? Sooyoung-ssi sudah menikah, kau belum ada pengganti Youngmi-ssi, jadi tunggu apa lagi?" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

"Tapi..kita..aku.." tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa menjadi orang jahat.

"Chan, tidak ada apa-apa antara kita, bukankah..begitu?" Baekhyun berusaha keras menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu juga" lanjutnya.

"Appa dan Umma memintaku untuk pulang ke Korea dan pindah kuliah di sana" Chanyeol terbelalak.

"Tapi ini tengah semester, Baek"

"Aku tau, tapi Appa meminta secepatnya. Kasian juga kan mereka hanya punya aku dan aku ingin menjadi anak baik, tidak mengecewakan mereka lagi"

"Baek..apa ini karena kau..marah?" tanya Chanyeol ragu. Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya.

"Untuk apa aku marah? Bukankah harusnya aku senang sahabatku menemukan cintanya?" Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Gomawo, Baek. Gomawo.."

"Jja! Pergilah, temui Youngmi-ssi" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong dada Chanyeol.

"Aku pergi, Baek" Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkannya.

Meninggalkan luka di hati Baekhyun. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini duduk dengan memeluk lututnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan air mata yang sedari tadi dia tahan.

Yang Chanyeol tidak tau, saat pagi tiba dia tidak akan menemukan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku kok sedih sendiri ya bacanya, berasa aku yang di PHP.**

 **Reviewnya yaaa, pengen fast update tapi tunggu komen2 dari readers dulu.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dua Tahun Kemudian..**_

Baekhyun bersedekap di depan pintu sebuah sekolah musik, merapatkan mantelnya untuk menahan dingin yang mulai menusuk. Tiba-tiba sebuah kain hangat terlilit di lehernya, tanpa perlu melihat ke belakang pun Baekhyun tau siapa yang melingkarkan syal itu.

"Kau membuatku menunggu lama" kata Baekhyun sambil membelai tangan yang kini memeluk pinggangnya. Lengan lelaki itu membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan mendekapnya.

"Mianhae, _honey_. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu. Kau kedinginan? Ingin minum sesuatu yang hangat?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan tawaran itu.

"Coffee?" pinta yeoja itu.

"Arasseo, Baekhyunnie. Apapun untukmu"

" Gomawo, Kris Oppa" senyum Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyesap green tea latte nya sambil mengamati kekasihnya yang sedang mengetik di laptop. Kekasih? Ya, sudah setengah tahun ini Baekhyun menjalin kasih dengan Wu Yifan alias Kris, laki-laki keturunan China- Kanada yang sudah menetap di Korea. Atau bisa dibilang Kris merupakan calon tunangan Baekhyun, karena baru bulan lalu Kris melamar Baekhyun dengan cara sangat romantis pada malam natal. Perkenalan mereka cukup unik, Kris yang akan mengadakan acara ulang tahun perusahaannya ingin memeriahkan dengan acara berbeda, yaitu drama musical. Kebetulan Kris memiliki kenalan di Universitas tempat Baekhyun sekarang mengajar,walaupun masih dosen baru, tapi Baekhyun dipercaya memegang beberapa kelas. Itulah pertama kali mereka berkenalan, hanya berselang satu bulan, Kris menyatakan perasaannya, tentu saja awalnya Baekhyun menolak, namun karena kegigihan dan keseriusan Kris, akhirnya Baekhyun luluh juga. Apalagi Umma Baekhyun juga mendukung.

Ah, bicara soal orangtuanya, kini Hangeng dan Heechul memutuskan untuk tinggal di Busan sekaligus mengurus cabang di sana, sedangkan memilih tinggal di sebuah condominium di Myeongdong, itulah yang membuatnya lepas kontak dengan Xiumin maupun Jongdae. Ya, mereka memang menghubungi Umma Baekhyun, namun karena permintaan puteri kesayangannya, dia hanya boleh memberikan kabar Baekhyun namun bukan alamat ataupun tempat kerjanya, kadangkala Baekhyun hanya menghubungi Xiumin lewat email. Jahat? Memang terdengar begitu, namun Baekhyun sebisa mungkin menghindari kabar soal Chanyeol. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia meminta Xiumin dan Jongdae tidak menyebutkan nama Chanyeol, namun entah...dia takut, terlalu takut untuk sekedar mendengar nama itu, seolah mendengarnya hatinya seperti teriris.

"Kau melamun lagi?" tanya Kris sambil membelai pipi pucat Baekhyun.

"Aniyo, aku sedang memperhatikan, Oppa. Ck..bahkan di saat kita berdua seperti ini, Oppa masih bisa memikirkan pekerjaan" Kris menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Kau kan tau adikku yang nantinya akan meneruskannya, aku tidak ingin dia kerepotan di awal"

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya"

"Hei, kau bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Dia sangat menyenangkan"

"Apa Richard baik?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Uh-huh. Kau akan bertemu dengannya segera, weekend ini, bukan?"

"Oppa yakin dia akan menerimaku sebagai adik iparnya?"

"Wae? Richard tidak akan keberatan kalau hyungnya menemukan yeoja secantik ini" Kris mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun teringat, weekend ini dia diundang jamuan makan malam di rumah Kris. Bukan berarti dia belum pernah bertemu keluarga kekasihnya itu, dua kali mereka bertemu makan di restoran, keluarga Kris dan Baekhyun sudah sama-sama mengenal dan menerima hubungan putra-putri mereka. Weekend ini rencananya Kris akan membawa Baekhyun ke rumahnya sekaligus membicarakan rencana pesta pertunangan mereka yang akan diadakan beberapa minggu lagi, adik Kris yang tidak ada di Korea pun akan datang demi kakak itu.

"Oppa, aku masih belum bisa menentukan akan mengenakan gaun putih atau merah" kata Baekhyun saat Kris telah menutup laptopnya.

"Hm..apapun akan membuatmu tampak cantik. Hanya saja, aku lebih suka warna merah, terlihat indah untukmu" Kris mengecup pipi Baekhyun yang membuatnya merona.

"Arraseo, aku akan bilang Umma untuk memilih warna merah saja" Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya untuk mengetik pesan.

"Sayang, kau sudah memberitau Xiumin temanmu di Taiwan kan?"

"Ne, aku sudah mengirim email untuknya tapi aku belum mendapat jawaban" tiba-tiba Kris menyodorkan ponselnya.

"Jja, telepon dia sekarang. Kau bilang dia teman sekamarmu, kau harus menghubunginya langsung. Lagipula aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya, kau harus memastikan dia datang. Aku ingin tau orang yang sudah menjagamu selama kau di sana dulu" Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Kris memang begitu, dia berkeras mengetahui semua tentang Baekhyun termasuk teman-teman dekatnya, alasannya adalah agar dia bisa lebih mengenal calon istrinya itu.

"Ayolah, Sayang. Pertunangan kita 2 minggu lagi, aku tidak ingin dia tidak datang" dengan senyum yang dipaksa, Baekhyun mengambil ponsel kekasihnya itu dan medial nomer yang sudah dihapalnya.

"Hallo?" sebuah suara yang Baekhyun kenal dan sudah lama tak dia dengar menjawab di seberang sana.

"E..eonni.." jawab Baekhyun ragu.

"Baek? Ini kau? Byun Baekhyun?!" Xiumin terdengar berteriak, Baekhyun tersenyum sambil melirik Kris yang membalas senyumnya.

"Ne, ini aku"

"Yah! Dongsaeng macam apa kau, hah? Hampir 2 tahun, Baek! Dua tahun kau hanya menghubungiku lewat email. Aku tidak tau di mana kau tinggal, apa-apaan kau ini! Kau anggap aku apa?!" Baekhyun mendengar suara Xiumin mulai tersendat, menandakan yeoja itu tengah menangis.

"Eonni, mianhae.." Baekhyun berkata lirih, matanya muali berkaca-kaca, Kris yang melihatnya segera merangkul pundak Baekhyun agar bersandar di dadanya.

"Aku tau kau mengkhawatirkanku. Mianhae aku memperlakukanmu dan Jongdae seperti ini" Baekhyun tidak mendengar jawaban dari Xiumin, hanya isakan yang terdengar.

"Apa kau tau, 2 bulan lagi aku akan menikah dengan Jongdae, aku ingin memberitaumu langsung, tapi kau tidak pernah menghubungi kami" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, bagaimana mungkin dia sampai tidak tau kedua sahabatnya akan menikah, hal terpenting dalam hidup mereka.

"A..aku.. aku juga ingin mengabarkan, 2 minggu lagi aku akan bertunangan" lalu terdengar suara pekikan Xiumin.

"Gyaaa~ baby ku sudah besar, eoh? Aigoo..aigoo..siapa itu namanya? Um..Umma mu pernah memberitahuku tapi aku lupa" Xiumin bersemangat yang membuat Baekhyun geli. Semarah apapun Xiumin padanya, dia masih tetap perhatian pada Baekhyun.

"Kris..Wu Kris" Baekhyun tersenyum saat Kris mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Arraseo, aku akan pulang ke Korea minggu depan dengan Jongdae. Kau tau kan, orangtuaku sudah pindah ke Taiwan, jadi aku jarang kembali ke sana. Oh dan kau tau, Ummaku sangat berisik memutuskan di mana kami harus menikah, di Korea atau di Taiwan. Aigoo.." Baekhyun mulai ceria saat mendengar Xiumin sudah kembali.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kabar Jongdae?" Baekhyun juga merindukan sahabatnya itu. Terakhir dia dengar dari email Xiumin, sekarang dia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan, berbeda dengan Xiumin yang memilih bekerja sebagai dosen seperti dirinya.

"Ah, dia sangat sibuk untuk persiapan promosi kenaikan jabatannya. Dia sering pulang tengah malam, membuatku khawatir"

"Sampaikan salamku untuknya. Oh iya, ini nomer Kris Oppa, aku akan mengirimkan nomerku pada eonni, kalau eonni sampai ke korea, kabari aku, aku akan menjemput kalian"

"Ne, dia pasti akan sangat senang mendengar kabar darimu, aku tidak sabar memberitahunya. Sampaikan juga salamku untuk Kris-ssi" setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan mereka pun menutup pembicaraan di ponsel.

"Kau tampak senang?"tanya Kris saat Baekhyun menyerahkan ponselnya kembali.

"Xiumin eonnie akan menikah 2 bulan lagi" jelas Baekhyun.

"Jinjja? Aku akan mengosongkan jadwal untuk menghadirinya denganmu"

"Gomawo" Baekhyun mengecup pipi Kris.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya di rumah Kris sore ini. Bukannya Baekhyun tidak ingin berkunjung, namun Kris sangat sibuk, justru Kris sering ke condominium Baekhyun dan menginap di sana jika sudah lelah.

Kris menjemputnya satu jam lalu, tetapi yeoja itu ingin tampil sempurna di depan kedua calon mertuanya dan calon adik iparnya, sehingga dia berkali-kali mengganti baju dan membetulkan dandanan rambutnya, jika tidak karena Kris meyakinkannya bahwa penampilannya sudah bagus, bukan tidak mungkin Kris harus menunggu beberapa jam lagi.

"Baekkie, kau datang juga!" Umma Kris menyambutnya dan mencium kedua pipi Baekhyun, setelahnya Appa Kris menjabat tangan Baekhyun.

"Mana Richard? Apa dia marah karena aku tidak menjemputnya?" tanya Kris pada Appanya.

"Kau ini, selalu memanjakannya. Dia masih di atas, sebentar lagi dia akan turun. Jja, Baekkie, duduklah. Kita berbincang sambil menunggu makan malam siap" Umma Kris menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun seolah membatu, saat melihat sebuah foto keluarga yang terpasang di dinding, tidak mungkin itu…..

"Hyung!" Baekhyun tidak berani menengok, saat sebuah suara memanggil Kris. Kris segera berbalik, dan dengan menarik nafas panjang, Baekhyun memberanikan diri berbalik. Kris tampak memeluk laki-laki yang tidak jauh tingginya darinya. Dan mata mereka bertemu.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak 2 tahun lalu.

Baekhyun dan adik Kris itu saling menatap, seolah berhenti bernapas dalam beberapa detik. Membatu.

"Sayang, kalian saling mengenal?" mereka berdua tersentak, seolah kembali lagi ke dunianya.

"Hai, Chanyeol, apa kabar?" tanya Baekhyun menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya memberi salam.

"Hai, Baek. Aku baik" jawabnya singkat. Tiga pasang mata lain tampak penuh tanda tanya menatap mereka. Baekhyun menggandeng lengan Kris dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kau tau Xiumin eonni yang aku ceritakan? Calon suaminya adalah teman sekampus Chanyeol, jadi kami saling mengenal"

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir adikku tidak mau menerimamu, hm? Bukan begitu, Richard?"

"N..ne.." jawab Chanyeol gugup.

"Hahaha.. jadi kau lupa kalau namaku Park?" kata Appa Kris setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan malam, saat ini mereka sedang duduk santai di taman belakang.

"Itu karena eomonim memintaku memanggil Aboeji. Dan Oppa selalu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Wu Kris" Baekhyun sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, tampak tidak ada yang salah dengan yeoja itu, hanya saja tidak ada yang tau saat ini jantungnya berdetak beberapa kali lebih cepat karena tanpa melihatpun dia tau Chanyeol menatapnya. Dia tau Umma kandung Kris, nyonya Wu menikah dengan tuan Park sehingga Kris memiliki adik tiri yang ternyata Chanyeol.

"Ya, Appa memintaku tidak perlu merubah margaku setelah Appa menikah dengan Umma. Hanya saja karena aku dari Kanada, aku juga memberi nama lain pada Chanyeol, dan aku lebih terbiasa memanggilnya Richard" kata Kris sambil membelai jari Baekhyun yang ada di sampingnya

"Chanyeol, apa kau lelah? Kau tampak tidak sehat, nak?" tanya Ummanya.

"Mungkin saja, Umma. Aku baru tiba tadi, mungkin hanya kurang istirahat" jawab Chanyeol.

"Istirahat lah, besok kita akan membicarakan soal perusahaan" kata Kris.

"Baek, kau menginap di sini, bukan?" Umma Park menatap Baekhyun.

"Eh..a-aniyo, aku akan pulang, eomonim"

"Wae? Bukankah Kris sering menginap di rumahmu. Sekarang kau harus menginap di sini juga" tuntut Umma Park. Baekhyun melirik ke arah Kris dan lelaki itu mengangguk tanda dia menyetujui Baekhyun untuk menginap di kediamannya.

"Arraseo, aku akan menginap. Tapi apa tidak merepotkan untuk membereskan kamar tamu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kenapa di kamar tamu? Kalian kan sudah biasa tidur bersama, jadi kenapa ti-"

"Aku masuk ke kamar dulu. Aku lelah" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri dan meninggalkan 4 orang lainnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Sepertinya dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja" kata Seunghyun, sang Appa.

"Besok aku akan bertanya padanya, Appa. Mungkin dia butuh istirahat sekarang" Kris menatap punggung dongsaengnya yang mulai menjauh.

Kris sudah tidur, namun mata Baekhyun belum juga terpejam. Pikirannya masih melayang pada pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol tadi. Setelah Chanyeol kembali ke kamarnya tadi, mereka masih membahas soal rencana pertunangan Baekhyun dan Kris, beberapa kali Baekhyun menengok ke dalam rumah, berharap bisa melihat Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun sempat kecewa dengan Chanyeol, tapi bukankah sekarang dia sudah memiliki Kris? Tapi kenapa pikirannya masih terus berputar tentang Chanyeol? Kenapa saat melihat manik mata namja itu, jantungnya tidak berhenti berdebar? Apa Chanyeol masih dengan Youngmi? Ah, mengingatnya masih membuat hati Baekhyun terasa sakit.

Baekhyun bangun dan beranjak untuk mengambil minum di dapur, mungkin dengan segelas air hangat bisa menenangkannya dan membuatnya terlelap. Baekhyun terpekik saat sebuah tangan melingkar di perutnya, hampir saja gelasnya terjatuh jika saja dia tidak memegangnya dengan kuat.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, hm?" namja itu mencium tengkuknya lembut, membuat Baekhyun bergetar, dia pun meletakkan gelasnya di meja dan berbalik untuk mengalungkan tangannya di leher lelaki itu.

"Aku hanya mengambil minum, apa kau sudah begitu merindukanku?" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku selalu merindukanmu setiap detik, Sayang" Kris mendekatkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun, dengan reflex Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, Kris menempelkan bibirnya sebelum mulai melumat bibir ranum Baekhyun. Baekhyun mempererat tangannya di leher Kris untuk membalas ciumannya.

PRANG!

"Richard?!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Sejenak pandangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertemu, terdiam..

=FLASHBACK=

PRANG!

"Baek! Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang sekarang berlutut membersihkan pecahan gelas di lantai.

"Tanganku terlalu licin, jadi gelasnya terjatuh" tangan Baekhyun berhenti karena ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau kau melukai jarimu, aku saja" Baekhyun menurut dan hendak membereskan meja saat mendengar suara desisan Chanyeol.

"Aigoo..kenapa jadi jarimu yang berdarah" ternyata karena kurang hati-hati, jari Chanyeol tergores hingga nampak darah di kulitnya. Baekhyun segera memegang tangan Chanyeol yang terluka dan selanjutnya membuat mata Chanyeol terbelalak, Baekhyun memasukkan jari Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol diam sejenak, seperti terhipnotis oleh kehangatan mulut Baekhyun.

"Y-ya! Hentikan! Itu kotor" Chanyeol menarik paksa jarinya setelah tersadar.

"Tapi itu cara mengobatinya luka yang aku tau" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Itu untuk anak 5 tahun, Baek. Ck..kau ini. Ambil saja penutup luka" Baekhyun mengambil penutup luka di kotak obat. Chanyeol memperhatikan saat Baekhyun berusaha menutup perban itu serapi mungkin, dahinya mengkerut, wajahnya begitu serius.

Tuk!

"Ouch!" Chanyeol memukul jidat Baekhyun pelan yang membuat yeoja itu meringis dan melepaskan perban yang sudah terpasang.

"Ya! Kenapa memukulku!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus dahinya.

"Wajahmu saat serius begitu sangat menyeramkan. Lagipula kau hanya memasang penutup luka, aigoo..bahkan terlihat sulit seperti ujian"

"Aku hanya ingin memasangnya sebaik mungkin"

"Gomawo"

Cup!

Dan sebuah ciuman di dahinya, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Jja, kita bereskan bersama"

=FLASHBACK END=

.

.

"Biar aku membereskannya/ Aku akan membereskannya" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berkata bersamaan, Kris memandang mereka berdua sekilas lalu terkekeh.

"Sudahlah, kau kembalilah ke kamar, sayang. Aku dan Richard akan membersihkannya" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu segera meninggalkan kakak-adik itu.

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi tadi? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Kris sambil mensejajarkan diri di sebelah adiknya, yang kini tengah membungkuk untuk memunguti pecahan kaca.

"Aniyo, aku hanya lelah" jawab Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan tangannya bekerja.

"kau tidak berbohong pada hyung kan?" tanya Kris lagi. Chanyeol menggeleng, dia mengumpulkan pecahan kaca itu dengan Kris dan memasukkannya dalam kotak sampah.

"Hyung, aku sudah besar. Hyung tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku" Chanyeol tersenyum pada Kris.

"Kau tetap dongsaengku, Richard. Apapun yang kau minta sebisa mungkin aku akan memenuhinya" Chanyeol menatap Kris dalam diam.

"Bahkan jika aku meminta Baekhyun?" Kris tercekat dan menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Hahahaha..Hyung, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan menganggapnya serius. Kau tidak ingin tidur bersamaku malam ini, aku merindukanmu hyung ~" Chanyeol merangkul pundak Kris yang tampak belum kembali dari keterkejutannya.

"Ya! Kau ini! Tunggu di kamarmu, aku akan bilang pada Baekhyun dahulu" Kris meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini bersandar lemah di dinding.

.

.

.

Sore ini dengan syal menggantung di lehernya, Baekhyun menuju butik untuk memastikan bahwa gaun untuk pertunangannya sudah siap, dia sudah membuat janji dengan desainernya bahwa hari ini saatnya fitting baju. Karena kesibukan Kris, Baekhyun terpaksa berangkat sendiri tanpa dijemput dan akan bertemu di sana.

Sapaan ramah pegawai butik menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun, salah seorang mengantarkannya ke sebuah ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat Baekhyun mencoba gaunnya. Baekhyun terhenti sejenak saat melihat Kris sedang berbincang dengan Chanyeol.

"Hai, sayang. Kau sudah datang" Kris menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengecup pipinya, Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Nona Byun, ini gaun Anda" seorang wanita menyodorkan gaun berwarna merah, tanpa banyak bertanya Baekhyun mengambilnya dan menuju ruang ganti. Gaun itu memiliki rok berbentuk duyung dengan lengan 1 centimeter dan memiliki rumbai di bagian bawahnya, namun Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit saat melihat potongan gaun yang terlalu rendah sehingga belahan dadanya tampak jelas terlihat.

"Oppa, ini..sedikit aneh" Baekhyun keluar dari ruang ganti dengan berusaha menutupi bagian dadanya dengan satu tangan. Kris menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dan menatapnya dari atas hingga bawah.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang salah, kau tampak cantik dan seksi dengan gaun itu" Kris menengok ke arah Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun lekat dengan wajah memerah.

"Bukankah ini bagus, Richard?" Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, yang membuat Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup dan membuang pandangannya ke arah manapun selain Chanyeol. Chanyeol, mengambil syal Baekhyun dan melingkarkan di leher hingga dadanya.

"Akan lebih bagus jika tertutup. Aku yakin hyung juga tidak ingin memamerkan tubuh calon tunanganmu pada orang lain, bukan?" katanya tegas.

=FLASHBACK ON=

"Ganti bajumu sekarang!" Chanyeol setengah berteriak pada Baekhyun yang kini masih membersihkan sepatunya sambil duduk di sofa.

"Shireo~" jawabnya santai.

"Arrasseo, kalau kau tidak mau mengganti pakaianmu, kau pergi saja sendiri" Chanyeol melipat tangannya sambil menonton televisi.

"Wae~? Ini kan umma yang membelikan untukku, dan aku belum pernah memakainya" rengek Baekhyun.

"Aku yakin umma mu membelikan pakaian ini sebelum tubuhnya sebesar sekarang, ja-ouch!" Chanyeol mengaduh saat sebuah sepatu melayang mengenai pahanya.

"Jadi maksudmu aku gemuk?! Baiklah, aku juga tidak mau pergi!" giliran Baekhyun yang melipat tangannya, Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu mendekati Baekhyun.

"Hei, aku tidak bilang kau gemuk" Baekhyun membuang muka saat Chanyeol berada di sampingnya. Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun agar menghadapnya, namun Baekhyun memberontak.

"kau lihat, roknya terlalu pendek dan ketat. Dan punggungmu…" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun sambil tangannya membelai punggung Baekhyun yang terbuka, membuat yeoja itu sedikit bergidik.

"Aku mau kau menutupinya, aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang melihatnya, hum?" Chanyeol berkata lembut di cuping telinga Baekhyun.

"A-arasseo, aku kan mengganti pakaianku sekarang. Tapi kau bersihkan sepatuku!" Baekhyun setengah berlari menuju kamarnya dengan wajah panas dan merah. Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihatnya.

=FLASHBACK END=

.

.

"Kimberly-ssi, mungkin kau bisa menambahkan untuk bentuknya, agar tidak terlalu terbuka?" Kris berkata pada seorang wanita berambut blonde yang menjadi desainer gaun itu.

"Baiklah, besok nona Byun bisa datang kembali untuk mencobanya, aku akan segera memperbaiki sesuai permintaan Anda, Kris-ssi" wanita yang dipanggil Kimberly itu meminta asistennya untuk membantu Baekhyun melepas gaunnya.

"Jja, kita makan bersama?" ajak Kris setelah Baekhyun keluar dari kamar ganti.

"Um..kalian berdua saja, hyung. Aku m-"

"Tidak ada alasan tidak ada penolakan. Kita pergi bertiga" tegas Kris sambil merangkul pundak Chanyeol.

"Atau sebaiknya kalian pergilah berdua. Um..acara kakak-adik yang lama berpisah misalnya?" Baekhyun memberi saran.

"Hei, ada apa dengan kalian? kalian tidak ingin makan bersamaku?" Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum geli.

"Jangan bertingkah imut, itu tidak cocok denganmu, Oppa" Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Kris dan dihadiahi ciuman singkat di pipinya.

"Ehem.. jadi kita pergi?" Chanyeol berkata sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Oh, sure, my lil brother" Kris pun menyeret lengan Chanyeol.

Mereka tiba di sebuah restoran yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi Kris memilihnya karena dia tahu Baekhyun menyukai menu di tempat ini.

"Kau ingin apa untuk dessert, Baek?" tanya Kris sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari menu.

"Es krim" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga, es krim..strawberry" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang kini memandangnya.

"Aku..apa saja" kata Baekhyun datar.

=FLASHBACK=

"Kau tidak mungkin menghabiskannya sendiri, Baekkie" Chanyeol menarik mangkok besar berisi es krim berwarna pink dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku pasti akan menghabiskannya" Baekhyun berusaha menarik mangkok itu kembali.

"Tapi kau sudah makan, dan sekarang es krim? kau yakin perut mungilmu ini tidak sakit?"

"Kau tau aku tidak bisa menolak es krim strawberry" Baekhyun menyendok lagi es krimnya.

"Ne, tapi kau bisa memakannya lagi nanti, bukan? aku tidak ingin kau mengeluh sakit perut seperti tempo hari karena terlalu banyak memakan es krim"

"Kan ada Eonni yang akan merawatku kalau aku sakit?" Baekhyun menengok pada Chanyeol menunjukkan mata memelasnya, tiba-tiba saja...CUP! Chanyeol mengecup ujung bibir Baekhyun yang membuatnya menunduk dan melepaskan sendok es krimnya.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu sakit" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun, sangat dekat..sehingga membuat gadis itu bergidik geli.

"Dan perut mungilmu harus dihukum"

"Hahahaha..Chanyeol..hahaha..stop..hahaha" dan yang terdengar hanya tawa Baekhyun yang membahana karena Chanyeol menggelitiki perutnya saat ini.

=FLASHBACK END=

.

.

.

"Ini gila!" seorang wanita menaikkan nada suaranya dan menggebrak meja makan pelan, beberapa orang di restoran itu menatap meja yang dikelilingi 2 orang wanita dan seorang pria.

"Oh, aku tidak tau ini kebetulan atau takdir buruk" sang lelaki kini memijit pangkal hidungnya sambil bersandar di kursi, seolah-olah dia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Dan kau baru mengatakan padaku sekarang? kurang dari 48 jam sebelum pesta pertunanganmu! Bagaimana kalau orangtuamu tau atau Kris tau?" tanya wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Mereka tidak akan tau kalau kalian tidak mengatakannya. Oh ayolah, Xiumin eonni, ummaku tidak akan peduli kalaupun dia tau" Baekhyun menjawab.

"Walaupun ummamu terdengar tidak peduli, tapi dia menyayangimu. Kau pikir dia tidak sedih saat melihatmu seperti orang depresi selama berbulan-bulan setelah kau kembali ke Korea? kami berdua bahkan tidak berhenti diteror oleh Chullie Umma untuk menanyakan tentangmu" jelas Jongdae panjang lebar, Baekhyun menenggak wine nya. Malam ini adalah malam kedua sebelum pestanya, siang tadi dia menjemput Xiumin dan Jongdae di bandara dan membawa mereka ke condominiumnya untuk menginap bersama dengan umma dan appa Baekhyun yang telah tiba lebih dulu.

"Ku mohon jangan ingatkan soal itu lagi, kau tau aku sudah menemukan orang lain sekarang" kata Baekhyun lirih.

"Apapun itu, aku hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu" Xiumin menghela nafas dan memeluk Baekhyun setelahnya.

Drrrtt...drrrtt..

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel di dalam tasnya dan segera mengangkatnya saat tau Kris yang meneleponnya.

"Yeobseyo?"

 _"Kau di mana, sayang?masih bersama sahabat-sahabatmu_? " terdengar suara Kris yang terengah.

"Ne, dan kenapa kau belum juga datang?" tanya Baekhyun.

" _Mianhae, sayang. Aku ti_ -"

"Kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu lagi?" tanya Baekhyun menyela.

 _"Aniyo, aku baru saja ditelepon umma, Richard ada di rumah sakit sekarang, sepulang dari kantor cabang, dia pingsan"_

"M-mwo? A-apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku akan segera ke sana" Baekhyun berkata panik yang membuat dua pasang mata di dekatnya menatap bingung.

" _Jangan malam ini, kau perlu menghabiskan waktu dengan orangtua dan sahabatmu. Pulanglah setelah makan, kita bisa bertemu besok. Ucapkan salamku untuk mereka, maaf aku tidak bisa menemui malam ini"_

"Arraseo. Take care, Oppa" Baekhyun menyudahi pembicaraannya.

"Ada apa, Baek?" tanya Xiumin sambil mengelus punggung sahabatnya.

"Kris oppa meneleponku, Chanyeol masuk rumah sakit" Jongdae dan Xiumin membelalakkna matanya.

"Kita menjenguknya setelah makan malam" kata Jongdae.

"Aku rasa Kris Oppa benar, sebaiknya malam ini kalian beristirahat dahulu, mungkin Chanyeol pun begitu. Kita bisa menjenguknya besok" Jongdae dan Xiumin mengangguk menyetujui.

.

.

Keesokan siangnya Kris datang ke tempat tinggal Baekhyun dan menemui calon mertuanya sekaligus memperkenalkan diri pada kedua sahabat Baekhyun. Mereka saling bertukar cerita sampai Kris menanyakan soal Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau teman Richard, dongsaengku, saat di Taiwan, Jongdae-ssi?" Jongdae mengangguk.

"Ya, kami kebetulan tinggal bersama"

"Richard? aku tidak pernah mendengar kau memiliki teman bernama Richard?" Heechul bertanya, Baekhyun tercekat, menatap kedua sahabtanya bersamaan yang kini menelan ludah gugup.

"Chanyeol.. Nama koreanya Chanyeol, eomonim"Kris tersenyum pada Heechul.

"Chanyeol?" hangeng memastikan seperti salah mendengar, Heechul menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Ne, kalian pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Ah aniyo, hanya saja aku sering mendengarnya dari Jongdae. Hahahaha, bumi ini sangat sempit ya?" Heechul memaksakan tawanya.

"Eomonim, kami pamit dahulu. Kami akan menjenguk Richard dahulu" Kris berpamitan yang dibalas senyuman heechul dan ucapan 'hati-hati di jalan' namun dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasan pada Baekhyun.

Mereka tiba di ruang perawatan Chanyeol di mana umma Park sudah ada di sana, dengan hangat wanita itu menyapa Baekhyun dan sahabat-sahabatnya apalagi saat tau mereka juga sahabat putra bungsunya, mereka merasa senang Chanyeol dikunjungi oleh teman yang telah lama tidak bertemu. Begitu juga Chanyeol yang cukup terkejut melihat pasangan itu datang, walaupun sempat tampak canggung karena lama tidak bersua, tapi tetap saja dia tersenyum.

"Kau tau, aku merindukanmu, bodoh! kemana saja kau ini" Jongdae memukul pelan dahi Chanyeol.

"Yak! aku sedang sakit, pabbo! harusnya kau bersikap lembut pada pasien" Chanyeol mengelus dahinya.

"Kau pasti tidak pernah bertemu setelah Chanyeol pindah ke Australia" kata umma Park. Australia? Baekhyun terkesiap, dia berusaha mencerna kata-kata itu. Ah, dia ingat Kris pernah mengatakan kalau adiknya berada di Australia bukan di Taiwan, maka dari itu Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir sedikitpun kalau calon adik iparnya adalah lelaki yang paling dihindarinya 2 tahun ini.

"Apa kau setuju, Baek?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba Kris mengagetkannya.

"N-ne?" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aigoo, apa yang kau pikirkan, hm? gugup untuk hari besok?" tanya Kris menggoda dan hanya dibalas senyum oleh Baekhyun.

"Umma menanyakan apakah kita akan tinggal bersama setelah bertunangan" jelas Kris, Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dan mendapati wajahnya memucat, yah Chanyeol memang sedang sakit, jadi wajar jika dia tampak pucat bukan?

"A-aku akan menanyakan pada umma dan appa dulu" Baekhyun berkata ragu, Kris mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil mengelus surai Baekhyun.

"Hyung..kau menyayangiku, bukan?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba yang membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Kris pun berjalan dari sofa yang dia duduki bersama Baekhyun untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang adiknya.

"Tentu saja, aku selalu menyayangimu, Richard. Seperti yang aku bilang, jika aku bisa aku akan memberi apapun yang kau mau" Kris mengacak rambut Chanyeol.

"Kau tau aku juga sangat menyayangimu, hyung. Aku akan sangat sangat merasa sedih jika aku tidak bisa datang di hari pentingmu besok" Chanyeol memasang mimik sedih.

"Kau kan sedang sakit, kau butuh istirahat, Richard" Kris kini mengelus rambut dongsaengnya penuh perhatian.

"Maka dari itu aku ingin meminta sesuatu" Kris mengernyitkan keningnya, Chanyeol menarik nafas dan mengatakan keinginannya yang membuat Baekhyun setengah berteriak.

"Batalkan pertunangan besok"

"M-Mwo?!"

.

.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

"Chanyeol jangan mengada-ada!" tegur Ummanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menghadiri acara hyungku saja, Umma" jawab Chanyeol datar, Kris masih terdiam.

"Yak! Kau tau undangan sudah disebar, dan bagaimana perasaan orang tua Baekhyun kalau dia tau acaranya di undur? Kita akan menyakiti hati mereka" omel Jiyoung pada putranya itu.

"Tapi ini kan-"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengusahakan untuk menjadwal ulang acara pertunangan kami" jawab Kris tiba-tiba yang membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Dan Oppa tidak menanyakan pendapatku?!" Baekhyun berdiri dengan kesal dan keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa menghiraukan Kris yang memanggil namanya. Kris segera menyusul Baekhyun, setengah berlari dia menarik tangan Baekhyun yang berjalan cepat di lorong Rumah Sakit.

"Hei..hei..dengarkan aku dulu" Kris berusaha menghentikan langkah Baekhyun. Baekhyun terpaksa membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Kris dengan matanya yang berair.

"Kau menangis? Mianhae.."

"Aku..aku hanya butuh waktu sebentar. Bolehkah aku ke taman? Sebentar saja, aku butuh waktu sendiri" Baekhyun berkata pelan.

"Baek, aku benar-benar minta maaf, seharusnya aku menanyakan pendapatmu, bagaimanapun ini acara kita, bukan hanya aku. Maafkan aku. Aku sangat sibuk dan kita merencanakan ini ditengah semua jadwal yang begitu susah. Maaf, Baek. Maaf." Baekhyun menggeleng dan menggenggam tangan Kris seolah mengatakan dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya butuh udara, aku akan segera kembali" dan Kris tidak bisa tidak mengizinkan calon tunangannya itu untuk pergi.

"Aku akan menunggumu" Baekhyun pun kembali berjalan menuju bangku panjang yang ada di pinggir danau buatan. Rumah sakit itu memang memiliki halaman belakang yang asri, di mana dibuat taman dengan rumput hijau di sekitar danau buatan, tempat ini biasa digunakan pasien untuk refreshing saat bosan berada di kamarnya. Baekhyun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan mata, seolah berusaha melepaskan semua pikiran yang ada dalam otaknya. Tak lama, dia merasa seseorang duduk di sebelahnya, Baekhyun enggan membuka matanya sampai suara yang familiar itu membuatnya memandang lelaki tinggi yang kini duduk dengan tangannya yang memegang selang infus.

"Kau marah?" Baekhyun hanya diam, Chanyeol hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ku rasa setelah hampir 2 tahun tidak bertemu denganmu, aku belum benar-benar menyapamu…Baekkie" mata mereka bertemu, memunculkan desiran aneh yang membuat perut Baekhyun terasa tergelitik.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah meminta ijin hyung untuk menemuimu, lagipula aku kasian melihat wajah Kris hyung yang begitu memelas karena kau pergi begitu saja. Jangan terlalu galak padanya, dia terlalu lembut" Chanyeol bercanda.

"Yah, setidaknya aku tau kalau Kris Oppa sangat menyayangiku dan tidak akan meninggalkanku" Baekhyun menekankan kalimat terakhirnya

"Aku tau, aku belum meminta maaf padamu, aku memang menyakitimu, tapi kau h-"

"Cukup Chanyeol! Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan masa lalu? Aku akan bertunangan besok dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merusak kebahagianku, terutama kau!" Baekhyun menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Dan aku tidak mau melihatmu bertunangan dengan hyungku!" teriak Chanyeol.

PLAK!

Baekhyun menampar Chanyeol tepat di pipinya, Baekhyun menatap nyalang pria itu dengan mata yang mulai berembun.

"Kau egois! Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri!" Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang melihat mereka dari jauh.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju mesin kopi, saat sedang menunggu, sebuah sentuhan di bahunya membuat dia sedikit terperanjat.

"Kau sudah bertemu Richard?" tanya Kris, Baekhyun mengambil kopinya dan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Dia mengatakan padaku untuk menyusulmu, dia merasa bersalah karena membuat kita bertengkar" kata Kris lembut.

"Kita tidak bertengkar Oppa" Baekhyun meluruskan.

"Ne, kita baik-baik saja. Jadi, kita kembali ke ruangan Chanyeol?"

"Aniyo, aku lapar, kenapa kita tidak keluar makan siang saja?"

"Arasseo, kajja" Kris menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

Mereka menghabiskan makan siang berdua dalam diam, mereka meninggal Xiumin dan Jongdae yang masih ingin bersama Chanyeol, sedangkan Umma Chanyeol sudah pulang ke rumah.

"Aku sudah memutuskan" kata Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan yang membuat Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah manik mata Baekhyun.

"Kita undur pertunangan kita, dengan syarat…kita tinggal bersama" Kris hampir menyemburkan minumannya.

"Sungguh? Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Mau atau tidak? Sebelum aku berubah pikiran" Baekhyun melipat tangannya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan membicarakan dengan Umma. Ah, dan aku perlu menemui kedua orangtuamu untuk merencanakan ulang pertunangan kita" Kris terdengar bersemangat, Baekhyun tersenyum, namun entah di dalam hatinya.

Tidak semudah yang dibayangkan, terutama dari Heechul, Umma Baekhyun itu sempat marah karena mendadak sekali mereka membatalkan pertunangan, namun setelah meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada masalah dalam hubungan Baekhyun dan Kris, Heechul menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, dan jaga putriku baik-baik. Setelah kalian tinggal bersama, aku harap kalian bisa berpikir untuk secepatnya menikah" kata Heechul akhirnya.

.

.

.

Malam ini Baekhyun duduk santai bersama kedua orangtuanya, Jongdae dan Xiumin memutuskan untuk ke Gyeonggi mengunjungi keluarga Jongdae kemudian langsung kembali ke Taiwan dari sana, mereka berjanji akan datang lagi jika tanggal pasti pertunangan Kris-Baekhyun sudah ditetapkan.

"Jadi, kau bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi? Chanyeol-mu saat di Taiwan?" tanya Hangeng pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tau bahwa sampai kapanpun dia berusaha menutupi dari orangtuanya, mereka pasti akan tau juga, terpaksa harus menghadapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

"Ne, Appa. Aku juga tidak tau kalau dia adalah adik tiri Kris Oppa yang sering dia ceritakan" Baekhyun pun menceritakan pertemuan mereka kembali, namun tidak mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol meminta pertunangan ini dibatalkan.

"kau tidak bertengkar dengan Kris karena Chanyeol kan? Bukan itu yang membuat kalian menunda petunangan ini bukan?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Aku belum mengatakan pada Kris Oppa tentang Chanyeol. Aku akan menceritakannya suatu saat nanti"

"Sayang, terkadang Umma berfikir, apa kau benar-benar sudah melupakan Chanyeol? Apa kau benar mencintai Kris? Atau Kris hanya pelarianmu saja, hm?" Heechul membelai lembut kepala Baekhyun yang kini bersandar di pundaknya. Baekhyun terdiam, beberapa kali menghela nafas sebelum menjawab.

"Aku belajar, Umma. Belajar mencintainya, dia begitu baik. Aku yakin dia bisa membuatku jatuh cinta"

"Harusnya kau tidak memaksakan dirimu, nak. Kau menyakiti dirimu dan kau akan membuatnya-"

"Appa, aku mohon. Biarkan aku menjalaninya. Umma, biarkan aku menyelesaikan semua masalahku sendiri, aku sudah dewasa" potong Baekhyun. Kedua orangtua itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan menggenggam tangan putri mereka seolah menyalurkan kekuatan.

Hari ini Kris menata beberapa barang di condominium Baekhyun, setelah mendapatkan ijin untuk mengundur tanggal pertunangan dan sepakat tinggal bersama, mereka memilih untuk tinggal di rumah Baekhyun. Awalnya Kris menolak, dia beralasan dia bisa membelikan rumah untuk Baekhyun, tapi yeoja itu memarahinya karena itu berarti membuang-buang uang, sedangkan selama ini Baekhyun hanya tinggal sendiri. Setelah selesai meletakkan file-file di ruang kerja, Kris menemui Baekhyun yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

"Sayang, Richard akan datang juga malam ini, kau bisa memasak lebih untuknya juga?" Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Kenapa dia datang?"

"kau masih marah padanya karena pertunangan kita?" Kris melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Aniyo, hanya saja ini minggu malam, kalian tidak seharunya membicarakan pekerjaan" protesnya.

"Mianhae, tapi Chanyeol harus benar-benar dipersiapkan, apalagi minggu lalu dia sakit, banyak pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, aku tidak tega melihatnya mengerjakan sendirian"

"Apa dia tidak memiliki kekasih untuk diajak berkencan? Aigoo, bahkan saat seperti ini harusnya kau berkencan denganku" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Kris dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Richard tidak memiliki kekasih" Baekhyun terhenti, Kris memandang punggung Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, aku hanya tau dia kehilangan kekasihnya, sepertinya kekasihnya itu mencampakkannya begitu saja. Wanita yang jahat eoh?" kata Kris sinis, Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Kris. Baekhyun hendak membuka mulutnya saat sebuah ketukan mengagetkan mereka berdua. Kris membukakan pintu dan memeluk Chanyeol sekilas sebelum mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Hai, Baek" Chanyeol menyapa Baekhyun yang hanya dijawab oleh anggukan kepala dari yeoja itu, sekedar ingin bersikap sopan. Setelah makan malam, Baekhyun berpamitan untuk tidur cepat dengan alasan besok harus bangun pagi dan membiarkan kakak-adik itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Baekhyun bangun di pagi hari mendapati kasurnya kosong, dia berpikir Kris pasti tidur dengan Chanyeol. Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Tak lama, tampak Kris yang keluar dari kamar tamu disusul dengan Chanyeol.

"Pagi, _honey_ " sapa Kris sambil mengecup pipi Baekhyun yang dibalas senyuman olehnya.

"Hyung, kau jadi pergi 1 minggu lagi?" tanya Chanyeol ditengah sarapan mereka.

"Ne, aku harus ke Jeju beberapa hari. Wae?" tanya Kris kembali sambil mengunyah sandwichnya.

"Jika aku membutuhkan file, bolehkah aku mengambilnya kemari?" tanya Chanyeol, ekor matanya tidak lepas dari Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa menghubungi Baekhyun jika akan datang, bukan begitu, _honey_?" Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Jadi, kapan pertunangan kita dilakukan?" pertanyaan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba membuat Chanyeol menghentikan suapannya.

"Mianhae, baby. Tapi sebulan penuh ini aku akan sangat sibuk, kau tau, seminggu lagi aku ke Jeju, setelahnya aku akan ke Jepang lalu ke Hongkong. Maaf, aku belum sempat mengosongkan jadwal" kata Kris dengan wajah menyesal.

"Hmm..aku mengerti, kita akan membicarakannya lagi nanti"

Benar saja, Kris sangat sibuk, beberapa kali dia meninggalkan Seoul, sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak ada masalah dengan itu. Namun yang membuatnya terganggu adalah Chanyeol sering berkunjung dengan alasan mengambil file pekerjaan.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut denganku untuk makan es krim?" tawar Chanyeol selesai membereskan file.

"Pergilah kalau kau sudah selesai" jawab Baekhyun datar sambil matanya menerawang di depan televisi.

"Baek, tidak bisakah kita berdamai? Oke, aku akui aku salah saat berteriak di rumah sakit waktu itu. Tidak bisakah kita berteman lagi, hm? Sikapmu menyakitiku, Baek" Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Menyakitimu? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau pikir itu tidak menyakitiku? Sekarang kau bisa bicara seperti itu setelah Youngmi meninggalkanmu lagi, hah?" Baekhyun membentaknya.

"Aku..tidak pernah kembali pada Youngmi" jawab Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"M-mwo?"

"Aku ingin menjelaskan padamu, a-"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil menutup telinganya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun hingga jatuh ke dadanya, Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan mencium bibirnya kasar. Baekhyun berusaha memberontak namun Chanyeol kini menjatuhkan Baekhyun di sofa, menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala dan terus menyatukan bibir mereka. Setelah terasa perlawanan Baekhyun mulai melemah, Chanyeol mulai menciumnya dengan lembut, menggoda bibir merah itu dengan lidahnya, menjilatnya dengan lembut.

"Eumh.." Baekhyun tanpa sadar melenguh, Chanyeol mengendurkan pegangannya di tangan Baekhyun, kini tangan yeoja itu bertengger di dada Chanyeol, meremas kemejanya. Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun semakin menggigit bibirnya merasakan gejolak yang tidak dapat diungkapkan. Saat tangan nakal Chanyeol mulai merayap di paha Baekhyun, Baekhyun segera membuka matanya yang terpejam dan mendorong Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol seolah tersadar. Mereka duduk dengan wajah memerah dan terengah.

Tap..tap..

Sebuah langkah kaki membuat mereka berdua menatap ke arah pintu masuk, dan menelan ludah gugup saat mendapati Kris menenteng tas kerjanya dengan wajah sumringah.

"Hai, Baek. Merindukanku?" Kris merentangkan tangannya, Baekhyun berdiri dan setengah berlari ke pelukan Kris.

"Kau pulang cepat?" kata Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya, aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu terlalu lama"

.

.

Bayang-bayang Chanyeol menghantui Baekhyun malm itu, sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Baekhyun melirik sekilas ke sebelahnya, di mana Kris sudah terlelap. Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa ponselnya, saat melihat jam dinding dia menghela nafas pelan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di ruang kerjanya. Baekhyun mengirim pesan pada Xiumin untuk melakukan video call, dia tidak berharap banyak eonninya itu akan menjawab, mungkin saja sahabatnya sudah tidur. Namun, taklama Baekhyun mendengar balasan dari Xiumin yang membuatnya segera mendial nomor wanita yang ada di Taiwan itu.

"Ada apa, Baek? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Xiumin sarat kekhawatiran saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kusut.

"Eonni, apakah eonni tau cerita Chanyeol dengan Youngmi?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu tiba-tiba?"

"C-Chanyeol bilang dia tidak pernah kembali pada Youngmi, benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun gugup, entah jawaban apa yang dia harapkan.

"Mungkin sudah waktunya kau tau, Baek. Kau melarangku mengatakan apapun soal Chanyeol, jadi aku tidak pernah menceritakannya sampai kau nanti tau sendiri"

 **FLASHBACK**

Chanyeol keluar dari flat Baekhyun, pikirannya berkecamuk. Sungguhkah dia ingin kembali pada mantan kekasihnya? Sungguhkah dia hanya menganggap Baekhyun sahabat? Lalu perasaan macam apa yang membuat hatinya berdenyut saat meninggalkan Baekhyun tadi?

Chanyeol menyetir dengan pikiran yang penuh, tanpa sadar dia sudah sampai di restoran di mana seorang gadis sudah menunggunya. Chanyeol duduk di depan gadis itu, terdiam sejenak dengan opandangan kosong.

"Jadi, kau sudah tau jawabannya?" tanya gadis itu. Chanyeol menatap lekat mata Youngmi.

"Aku sudah memutuskan…aku..tidak bisa kembali padamu"

"Sudah aku duga. Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, eoh?" Youngmi bertanya lembut.

"Mianhae..kau tidak pernah salah, perasaanku yang berubah. Aku mencintainya..aku mencintai Byun Baekhyun"

"Jangan meminta maaf, kisah kita sudah lama berakhir. Sudah waktunya kau menemukan cintamu yang sebenarnya. Aigoo, Chanyeol, haruskah aku menyadarkanmu dahulu baru kau tau kalau kau mencintai gadis itu?" Chanyeol tersenyum kecut.

"Minumlah. Setelah itu temui dia, kau harus mengikatnya secepat mungkin sebelum orang lain mengambilnya, hm?"

"Gomawo" kata Chanyeol tulus

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

"Saat dia pulang dan tidak mendapati kau di flat, dia begitu terpuruk, Chanyeol sangat kacau, Jongdae pun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dan kami..tidak bisa membantu banyak karena kau pun tidak memberi kabar. Dia mencintaimu, Baek..dan dia selalu mencari-"

Tut..tut..tut..

Baekhyun menutup ponselnya, tidak sanggup lagi mendengarkannya.

"Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan" Baekhyun menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

.

.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun menyuap sarapannya dengan pandangan kosong, bahkan beberapa kali Kris mengajaknya bicara, Baekhyun harus tidak mendengar.

"Ada apa, sayang? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Kris akhirnya. Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Aniyo, aku baik-baik saja. Ah, Oppa, sudah lama kita tidak berkencan bukan? Bisakah kau pulang cepat? Aku ingin berjalan-jalan denganmu"

"Aku akan mengusahakannya, aku akan bicara pada Richard nanti untuk menggantikanku. Kau akan ku jemput di kampus, bagaimana?" Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

Benar saja, tengah hari, Kris menjemput Baekhyun di tempatnya mengajar, setelah makan siang mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman bermain. Baekhyun tampak begitu menikmati permainan-permainan di sana, beberapa kali dia hendak muntah usai menaiki wahana yang extrim, namun Kris dengan sabar mengelus punggungnya dan memberikan minuman untuknya.

"Kau senang hari ini?" tanya Kris saat mereka duduk bersama sambil menikmati es krim.

"Uh-huh, rasanya sudah sangat lama kita tidak pernah pergi bersama" Ya, bisa dibilang walaupun mereka sudah hampir bertunangan, berapa kali mereka berkencan bisa dihitung dengan jari. Mereka memang sering makan malam bersama, namun hanya sekedar makan, sedangkan untuk lain-lain seperti menonton film, ke taman bermain, jalan-jalan ke tempat wisata, itu sangat jarang mereka lakukan.

"Jja, kita pulang. Es krimnya sudah habis" Baekhyun melempar bungkus es krimnya ke tempat sampah dan siap beranjak.

"Apa kau menyesal mengenalku, Baek?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba yang membuat Baekhyun mematung, Baekhyun duduk menghadap Kris dan menatap mata Kris yang entah kenapa kini tampak sendu.

"A-apa maksud Oppa?" Baekhyun sedikit tergagap saat tiba-tiba Kris mendekatkan wajahnya, sangat dekat. Kris memejamkan matanya, Baekhyun tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Namun, saat dia menutup mata, tiba-tiba bayangan Chanyeol yang terlintas, teringat bagaimana mereka berciuman kemarin.

"Mianhae..I-ini masih di tempat umum" tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendorong dada Kris dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gwenchana. Kajja kita pulang sekarang, hm?" Kris langsung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Dengan sedikit ragu, gadis itu menerima uluran tangan Kris dan mereka berjalan bergandengan menuju tempat parkir dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Baek, tiga hari ini aku akan ke Jeju lagi. Bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu?" tanya Kris 2 hari setelah mereka berkencan.

"Meminta tolong? Apa itu?" Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya menatap Kris.

"Bisakah kau mengizinkan Richard tinggal di sini selama aku pergi? terlalu banyak file yang harus dia kerjakan, akan merepotkan jika Richard tidak di sini" Baekhyun merasakan nafasnya tercekat.

"T-tapi, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne, tentu saja, bukankah kau sudah berteman dengannya bahkan sebelum kenal denganku? Jadi aku rasa kalian akan baik-baik saja" terang Kris, Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menyetujuinya.

Chanyeol datang tepat beberapa menit sebelum Kris meninggalkan rumah.

"Richard, aku percaya kau akan melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik dan jaga Baekhyun untukku, hm?" Kris menepuk pundak Chanyeol sebelum pergi dan memberi kecupan kecil di pipi Baekhyun.

"Lakukan apa saja yang ingin kau lakukan, aku ada di ruang kerjaku" Baekhyun hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu setelah Baekhyun menutupnya, namun Chanyeol lebih dulu menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Kita harus bicara" kata Chanyeol halus, Baekhyun menarik tangannya.

"Ku rasa sudah jelas, apa status kita sekarang"

"Aku menyerah, Baek" Baekhyun yang hendak pergi kini menatap Chanyeol.

"Kris hyung terlalu baik, aku tidak ingin menyakitinya. Sebesar apapun rasa cemburuku, aku tidak ingin menghancurkan persaudaraan kami. Ini akan menjadi kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku, menyia-nyiakanmu, menyakitimu. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya sebagai kesalahanku, Baek. Bolehkah aku memohon padamu untuk memaafkanku?" pinta Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang mendorongnya, hingga kini dia melemparkan tubuhnya kepada Chanyeol, memeluk pria itu sambil sesenggukan.

"Kita harus mengakhiri ini, Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin ada bayang-bayangmu lagi" Baekhyun terisak. Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun, dia pun ingin sekali menangis, namun berusaha menahannya.

"Aku bersyukur kau memilih hyungku. Kau tau, dia sangat penyayang, jangan meninggalkannya, arasseo?" suara Chanyeol terdengar bergetar. Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Bolehkah selama tiga hari ini, kita menghabiskan waktu bersama? Sebagai perpisahan? Setelah ini aku akan meminta pada Kris Oppa untuk mempercepat pertunangan kami" Chanyeol mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"S-seperti sepasang kekasih..A-aku ingin merasakannya" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan permintaan Baekhyun.

"Dimulai dari sekarang? Hm..bagaimana kalau kita memasak bersama?" tawar Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak tersenyum.

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun mencuci dan memotong sayuran yang tentu saja selalu mendapat celaan dari Baekhyun.

"Kenapa potongannya berbeda-beda? bukankah sudah aku bilang semuanya harus sama?" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, dan omelannya hanya dijawab kecupan singkat di bibir Baekhyun.

"Siap, kapten!" Chanyeol menjawab keras setelah Baekhyun meninggalkannya dengan pipi merona.

"Apa ini enak?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyuapkan supnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Apapun menjadi terasa manis jika itu dengan tanganmu, baby"

"Cheessy!" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Apa kau akan bekerja sampai pagi?" Baekhyun melongokkan kepalanya ke ruang kerja Kris yang kini dipakai Chanyeol.

"Sebentar lagi, aku harus menyelesaikan paling tidak setengahnya, jadi kita punya banyak waktu besok" Chanyeol sibuk menulis laporan tanpa menengok. Baekhyun mendekat lalu memeluk leher Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin tidur sendiri" jawab Baekhyun manja.

"Apa ini yang kau katakan pada Kris hyung juga setiap dia bekerja malam?" Chanyeol menghentikan menulis dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang kini berada di pundaknya.

"Apa aku terdengar seperti wanita jahat? wanita yang berselingkuh? wanita yang ti-mmph" kata-kata Baekhyun tertelan oleh ciuman Chanyeol.

"Mianhae..mianhae, baby. Aku sudah berjanji 3 hari ini tidak ada orang lain selain kita. Mianhae.." Chanyeol membelai wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera bangkit dan menggendong Baekhyun ala pengantin.

"Kita tidur sekarang" Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun yang tampak memiliki jejak air mata.

"Aku serius, apa aku seperti kekasih yang jahat?" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka berbaring berhadapan di ranjang.

"Selama 3 hari ini, aku kekasihmu, tidak ada yang lain. Stop membahasnya, oke?" Chanyeol menggenggam jari Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendekat dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

"Selamat malam, Chan"

"Selamat malam, baby"

.

.

.

"Baek, berhenti memakan ramennya, itu terlalu pedas" Chanyeol mengelap bibir Baekhyun dengan tisu.

"Shireo, ini enak" Baekhyun menyesap kuah ramennya yang berwarna merah.

"Aku hanya tidak mau perutmu sakut" Chanyeol menyodorkan minuman yang langsung diterima Baekhyun.

"Setelah ini kita ke bioskop. Kau mau film apa?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil tangannya setia mengelap keringat Baekhyun yang mulai menetes di pelipisnya.

"Um, apa saja yang kau mau" jawab Baekhyun asal sambil sesekali mendesis kepedasan. Chanyeol mengambil permen strawberry, memakannya hingga hampir habis, dan saat dilihatnya Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya, namja itu menarik tengkuk Baekhyun hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan, Chanyeol melumatnya, merasakan sedikit rasa terbakar di lidahnya saat Chanyeol menyesap mulut Baekhyun. Sebaliknya Baekhyun memejamkan mata merasakan rasa manis yang mulai menngelitik indra pengecapnya.

"Ini di restoran, Chan" Baekhyun tersipu setelah mereka melepas tautan bibir.

"Wae? itu agar orang-orang di sini tidak ada yang melirikmu" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol pelan.

"Menyebalkan" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Setelahnya mereka menonton film drama komedi di bioskop, tangan Chanyeol tidak pernah lepas dari jemari Baekhyun, dan yeoja itu meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol, sesekali bibirnya bermain di leher Chanyeol untuk menghirup aroma maskulin pria itu.

"Jangan menggodaku, baby" kata Chanyeol saat Baekhyun menggigit kecil dagunya.

"Aku suka aromamu" jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku juga suka baumu. Tidak pernah berubah, hm?" Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah berubah, perasaanku pun tidak" Baekhyun berkata lirih hampir tidak terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Setelah ini kita pulang, besok pagi aku akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan di pantai. Sebelum..sore hari, Kris hyung pulang" Chanyeol merasakan dekapan Baekhyun mengerat, dia hanya bisa membalas pelukan itu tanpa bisa berkata-kata, dia sadar setelah besok tidak ada lagi kisah antara mereka berdua. Mereka sudah sepakat akan melupakannya dan membuka lembar baru, bukan?

.

.

.

Dua insan berjalan menelusuri pasir pantai, air yang sejuk sesekali mengenai kaki telanjang mereka. Jemari mereka bertautan dan tidak lelah berayun, seolah keheningan tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ada di hati pasangan itu. Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan bercengkrama, bermain jet ski dan menikmati makanan di sekitar pantai. Siang sudah mulai pudar, saat Chanyeol membereskan pakaian berenangnya ke dalam mobil.

"Chanyeollie" panggil Baekhyun yang kini berdiri di belakangnya. Chanyeol berbalik dan mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang begitu sendu.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"A-aku tidak bisa.." katanya, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Baekhyun. Chanyeol diam, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku tidak bisa memilih Kris Oppa, itu akan menyakitimu"

"Kita sudah membicarakannya, bukan? Kris hyung mencintaimu, Baek. kau h-""Kau juga mencintaiku, kan?!" Baekhyun berteriak. Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi,dia menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga wanita itu jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baek. Tapi aku tidak ingin menyakiti hyungku, dia tidak tau apa-apa soal kita. Ini kesalahanku, kesalahan lamaku yang meragukan perasaanku sendiri. Jadi tolong jangan libatkan hyungku karena kesalahanku"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku, hah? Bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Apa kau tidak peduli?" Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan memilih kalian berdua! aku tidak mau lagi membohongi perasaanku, aku tidak mau! Aku akan pergi!"Baekhyun berbalik, Chanyeol segera memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku mohon..aku mohon jangan pergi, sudah cukup 2 tahun aku tidak bisa menemukanmu. Aku bisa gila, Baek. Biarkan kau menjadi milik hyungku, setidaknya aku tau kau ada di mana, setidaknya aku tau kau berada pada orang yang tepat. Jangan pergi, aku mohon" mereka diam beberapa saat sebelum sebuah suara ponsel terdengar.

.

 _=Dari: Kris Oppa =_

Aku berada di rumah Appa dan Umma. Aku akan pulang nanti malam.

.

 _=Untuk : Kris Oppa =_

Tunggu aku, aku akan ke sana.

.

"Kita ke rumah orang tuamu" kata Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya" jawab Baekhyun tegas dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil, Chanyeol setengah berlari menuju bangku pengemudi.

"Baek! sudah kubilang, hyung tidak boleh tau tentang kita, aku tidak ingin menyakitinya" tegur Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan memilih siapapun dari kalian berdua. Jalan!" Chanyeol tidak ingin membantah lagi, mungkin saat ini Baekhyun sedang emosi. Mungkin saja nanti hyungnya bisa menenangkan calon tunangannya itu.

Sampai di kediaman Park, tampak Umma dan Appa Park sedang duduk bertiga dengan Kris di ruang keluarga, saat melihat kedatangan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol mereka tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Eomonim, aboeji.. Mianhae..Kris Oppa..jeongmal mianhae..." Baekhyun menunduk, mereka semua menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa berdiri gugup tanpa berkata-kata.

"A-aku ingin mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Kris Oppa. Aku akan pergi ke Busan dan tinggal di sana" kata Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap 3 pasang mata di hadapannya.

"Byun Baekhyun! Apa-apaan ini?!" Umma Park berdiri dengan wajah menahan amarah.

"Apa kau pikir ini semua main-main, hah? Apa kau hanya ingin mempermainkan putraku?" bentaknya. Kris yang khawatir, segera mendekat dan menahan tubuh Ummanya agar tidak mendekati Baekhyun.

"Umma, duduklah. Kita bisa membicarakannya. Baekhyun, Richard, duduklah" semua duduk melingkari sebuah meja. Tiba-tiba Kris membuka suara.

"Jadi Richard... bagaimana rasanya 3 hari berkencan dengan calon tunanganku?"

DEG!

Jantung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seolah berhenti berdetak.

"MWO? KALIAN?!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

PLAK!

Tamparan keras Umma Park mengenai pipi Chanyeol. Baekhyun terpekik, Kris tiba-tiba berjalan cepat mendekati Chanyeol. Tanpa di duga namja itu menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol dengan wajah khawatir..

"Umma, jangan lakukan itu pada Richard" tegurnya.

"Gwenchana, Richard?" Kris menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol dengan pandangan khawatir. Semua tampak terkejut dengan perlakuan Kris, terutama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun,mereka berpikir Kris akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ummanya. Tuan Park memeluk istrinya untuk menenangkan emosi.

"Kau selalu membela adikmu, Kris! Tapi kali ini dia keterlaluan!" teriak Umma Park.

"Dan kau, Baekhyun! Beraninya kau mempermainkan putraku!" Baekhyun menunduk menahan tangis. Dengan masih memegang pundak istrinya, Tuan Park berkata tegas pada Kris.

"Jelaskan pada kami, Kris. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Kris memandang bergantian semua mata yang ada di sana, tangannya tidak berhenti menepuk atau membelai punggung Chanyeol yang menegang.

"Aku...sudah tau siapa Baekhyun sejak sebelum kami berpacaran" Baekhyun terbelalak, Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya.

"Maksudmu?" Umma Park tampak bingung.

"Umma dan Appa ingat? Saat Richard tiba-tiba depresi dan berhenti kuliah beberapa bulan? Aku mencari tau sampai aku menemukan jawabannya adalah Baekhyun" Appa dan Umma Park menatap Baekhyun sekilas sebelum Kris melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku hanya tau ada wanita yang meninggalkan Chanyeol, wanita yang sangat dicintai oleh dongsaengku. Aku mengira wanita itu jahat, wanita yang menyakiti perasaan Richard. Dan itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

"J-jadi saat Oppa ke kampusku untuk musical itu bukan kebetulan?" tanya Baekhyun. Kris menggeleng.

"Aku mencarimu. Aku ingin membalas dendam untuk dongsaengku"

"Hyung!" Kris mengangkat telapak tangannya seolah mencegah Chanyeol untuk menginterupsinya.

"Aku berusaha membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta padaku, dan setelah dia benar-benar jatuh padaku, aku akan meninggalkannya. Terdengar jahat bukan?" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Tapi aku salah.. Gadis ini begitu baik, sedikit demi sedikit aku yang mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Tiba-tiba aku takut kalau dia akan kembali padamu, Richard. Maka dari itu aku jarang sekali menceritakan Baekhyun padamu"

"Karena itu hyung tidak pernah memberitau ku setiap aku menanyakan siapa kekasihmu?" Kris mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Begitu juga aku jarang sekali menceritakan tentangmu pada Baekhyun. Sampai akhirnya ada rencana pertunangan, aku tidak bisa menghindari lagi, kalian pasti bertemu. Semakin lama aku semakin menyadari, perasaan dongsaengku pada Baekhyun tidak pernah berubah. Tatapan matanya, tidak bisa membohongiku. Saat Richard meminta membatalkan pertunangan, aku melihat reaksi Baekhyun, aku pikir dia sudah mulai bisa menerimaku. Tapi aku salah. Aku melihatnya, saat kalian berbincang di taman, aku tau airmatamu adalah air mata kebimbangan, Baek" Kris menatap mata Baekhyun lekat.

"Dan tempo hari, aku tau kalian berciuman di rumah. Tepat saat aku datang, aku melihat kalian berciuman diatas sofa. Aku memilih keluar dahulu, aku tidak sanggup. Aku belum bisa menerima Baekhyun lebih memilih Richard di bandingkan aku"

"Kris.." Appa Park menepuk pundak Kris seolah memberi kekuatan, mata pria itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau benar-benar melakukan itu, Nak? Merencanakan semua ini?" tanya Ummanya tidak percaya. Kris mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Ne, Umma. Tapi aku akan egois jika aku memaksaan hati Baekhyun. Bahkan aku tau Baekhyun mengajakku berkencan hari itu karena dia merasa bersalah. Aku ingin Baekhyun menyadari bahwa memang hanya Chanyeol yang ada di hatinya, bahwa perasaannya tidak pernah berubah. Maka dari itu aku memberi kesempatan kalian untuk berdua, meminta Chanyeol tinggal bersama Baekhyun selama aku pergi. Dan aku meminta tolong pada asistenku untuk mengamati kalian"

"Oppa sebenarnya tidak ke Jeju?"

"Ya, aku berbohong. Aku ingin kalian menyadari perasaan kalian masing-masing"

"Hyung, mianhae.." Chanyeol menunduk.

"Aniyo, aku senang melihat kalian begitu bahagia, aku tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun tersenyum seperti itu untukku. Aku melihat foto-foto yang dikirimkan asistenku. Apa kau bahagia, Richard?" tanya Kris lembut. Chanyeol tidak tau harus menjawab apa,jadi dia menerjang tubuh hyungnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku tidak akan mengambil Baekhyun darimu, Hyung. Aku sudah memintanya untuk tetap bersamamu. Aku berjanji ini terakhir kalinya kau melihatku bersama Baekhyun" Kris melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol lalu menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun yang seperti kehabisan kata-kata hanya bisa diam dan mematung saat Kris beralih duduk di sebelahnya.

"Baek, apa kau berjanji dengan Chanyeol seperti itu? Untuk tetap bersamaku?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu menunduk.

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu, Baek. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakanmu dan menjagamu seperti yang Richard mau. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, kau harus percaya itu" Kris memegang dagu Baekhyun, mengangkatnya, sehingga pandangan mereka sejajar. Tanpa Kris tau kedua tangan Chanyeol mengepal kuat. Tiba-tiba Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya dengan wajah memerah, ketika wajah mereka tinggal beberapa centi tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyela. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak menyadari seringaian Kris, namun tidak dengan Appa nya

"Kris, berhenti menggoda dongsaengmu" kata Appa Park. Kris menjauhkan wajahnya lalu berdecak.

"Yak, Appa! Kenapa kau bisa tau" kata Kris sambil menahan tawa.

"Wajah jahilmu tidak bisa menipuku" sahut Appanya, yang membuat Kris benar-benar tertawa, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun diam tercengang.

PLETAK!

Sebuah jitakan ringan dilayangkan Kris ke kepala belakang Chanyeol yang membuat dongsaengnya itu sedikit meringis.

"Pabbo! Kau dengar aku bicara panjang lebar tapi kau tetap akan menyerahkan Baekhyun? Dan kalian masih menganggap aku kakak yang baik? Bahkan setelah aku mengatakan rencana awalku? Bisakah kau lebih bodoh dari ini?" omelnya.

"Aku lebih memilih kau memukulku karena aku sudah merencanakan hal licik ini" Chanyeol baru akan membuka mulutnya saat suara isakan membuat semua terdiam.

"Hiks..hiks.." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya yang basah air mata dengan kedua tangan.

"Hei..hei.., kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kris lembut.

"Hiks..hiks..aku takut..Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol lagi" Kris menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Ck..Chanyeol! Apa kau akan tetap diam saja? Peluk Baekhyun. Aigoo..benar kata Kris kau memang tidak peka" kali ini omelan dari Umma Park yang terdengar. Chanyeol seolah sadar dari lamunannya dan bergerak memeluk Baekhyun, mengecup pucuk kepalanya berulang-ulang dan mengucapkan kata-kata menenangkan hingga isakan Baekhyun berhenti.

"Chanyeollie tidak akan meninggalkanku, eoh?"

"Aniyo..aku di sini, baby" kata Chanyeol.

"Umma, Appa melihat sendiri kan? Bagaimana Baekhyun hanya nyaman dengan Richard. Kalian bisa menerima keputusanku untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini?" Kris bertanya pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Dengar nak, kalian sudah dewasa sudah bisa menentukan mana yang baik dan tidak. Appa bangga padamu yang bisa berbesar hati untuk dongsaengmu"

"Oh ayolah, Appa. Jangan menganggap aku hyung yang baik. Seharusnya saat aku mencari Baekhyun, aku memberitau Richard sehingga kesalahpahaman di antara mereka tidak ada, tapi aku justru berniat membalasnya dan berakhir dengan aku jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun"

"Hyung tetap hyung terbaik untukku. Aku tau hyung melakukan itu semua karena hyung sayang padaku. Gomawo" Chanyeol tersenyum tulus dengan tetap memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

Umma Park mendekati Baekhyun lalu memeluknya.

"Maaf aku berteriak padamu tadi"

"Mianhae, Eomonim. Aku menyakiti Kris Oppa" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kris cukup dewasa menghadapinya. Aku harap kau bahagia dengan putraku yang satunya, hm? Maafkan dia pernah menyakitimu, Baek" Baekhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan calon mertuanya itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak banyak bicara saat mereka makan malam, dia duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan Kris serta orangtuanya ada di seberang.

"Hyung, apa aku sudah bilang kau sangat tampan?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba dengan wajah jahil yang membuat Kris terkekeh.

"Kau ingin menggodaku dihadapan kekasihmu, eoh?" .

"Aniyo, aku sangat bahagia. Memiliki keluarga yang menyayangiku dan mendapatkan kembali cintaku" jawab Chanyeol.

"Um..boleh aku bertanya?" Chanyeol melirik sekilas Baekhyun.

"Ada apa, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

"T-tadi Kris Oppa sempat mengatakan bahwa Chanyeollie pernah depresi? Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Ne, Chanyeol mengalaminya" kata Umma Park. Kris menatap sekilas adiknya dan mulai berceita.

"Setelah kau meninggalkannya, dia sangat pendiam. Dia biasanya akan menghubungi kami di Korea, tapi mendadak tidak ada kabar sampai aku harus mengunjungi dia di Taiwan. Dia tinggal di asrama, ternyata setelah kau pergi, Richard memutuskan kembali ke asrama. Dia meminta berhenti kuliah dan kembali ke Korea. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti itu, jadi aku meminta dia meneruskan kuliahnya di Australia" jelas Kris.

"Bahkan saat di -"

"Hyung!" Chanyeol memotong, Chanyeol menggeleng menandakan meminta Kris untuk menghentikannya. Baekhyun yang mengerti, memegang pundak kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Wae? Aku hanya ingin tau, bukankah aku ada di sini sekarang bersamamu? Aku hanya ingin tau" Baekhyun membujuk, Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Aku berurusan dengan psikolog selama di Australia. Aku mulai tidak bisa tidur, jarang makan, menurut psikolog aku mengalami depresi. Butuh waktu hampir satu tahun sampai aku benar-benar sembuh" Baekhyun membelai pundak Chanyeol sambil mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak ingin Richard seperti itu lagi, berjanjilah untuk menjaganya, Baek" kata Kris. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol.

"Aku akan selalu disisimu" lirihnya.

"Um..Baek, bisakah kau lepas pelukanmu?" Chanyeol berkata pelan sambil melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang masih berada di pundaknya, sesungguhnya dia merasa tidak enak pada hyungnya. Bagaimanapun Kris sudah mengakui kalau dia menyukai Baekhyun dan merelakan Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol, tentu saja Chanyeol juga harus menjaga perasaan hyungnya itu.

"Karena ada aku? Aku sudah mulai membiasakan diri melihat kalian seperti ini, dan aku senang melihatmu kembali, Richard" sang Appa menepuk bahu Kris.

"Kris Oppa, mianhae.. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, hanya saja…" Baekhyun menggantung kata-katanya, memilih kata yang tepat agar tidak menyinggung Kris.

"Gwenchana, Baek. Cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Mungkin di depan sana ada jodoh yang menantiku" kata Kris.

"Baek, kapan kau akan mengatakan pada orangtuamu? Ini masalah serius, kalian harus mengatakannya perlahan" kata Umma Chanyeol.

"Lusa, kita bertiga ke Busan bersama. Kita akan menyelesaikannya bersama" kata Kris.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam menempuh perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman keluarga Byun. Begitu pintu dibuka, Heechul cukup terkejut melihat putrinya datang bersama dua pria yang salah satunya tampak asing. Setelah mempersilakan mereka duduk, Hangeng ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kau tidak mengabari akan datang kemari? Apa ada sesuatu yang sangat penting?" tanya Hangeng.

"Aboeji, perkenalkan ini dongsaengku, Richard, atau kalian bisa memanggilnya Chanyeol" Kris memperkenalkan Chanyeol, orangtua Baekhyun menutupi keterkejutannya dengan memberi salam pada Chanyeol.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk menyampaikan sesuatu hal yang penting berkaitan dengan kami bertiga" Hangeng dan Heechul tampak mengerutkan kening.

"Apa ini mengenai pertunangan?" Heechul bertanya dengan wajah khawatir, Kris mengangguk.

"Ne, aku dan Baekhyun memutuskan akan membatalkan pertunangan kami"

"MWO?!" teriak Heechul. Hangeng menggenggam tangan istrinya untuk menenangkannya, memberikan tatapan seolah berkata dengarkan-dulu-saja.

"Tapi, pertunangan akan tetap ada. Hanya saja, posisiku akan digantikan oleh Richard" kata Kris tegas.

"Kalian pikir pertunangan itu main-main, hah?" Heechul berteriak.

"Umma..bukan seperti itu" cicit Baekhyun.

"Dan kau Park Chanyeol-ssi! Kau ingin mempermainkan perasaan putriku lagi? Tidak cukup kau membuatnya menderita?" Heechul menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Aniyo, eomonim. Aku bersungguh-sungguh mencintai putri Anda, aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya" Heechul tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap 3 orang di hadapannya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Umma, dengarkan dulu penjelasan Chanyeol, ini..ini kesalahpahaman di antara kami. Aku mohon, Umma" Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah memelas.

"Aku lelah dengan kalian. Kalian dengan mudah memutuskan sesuatu tanpa memikirkan perasaan kami sebagai orang tua. Kau pikir aku siapa, hah? kau, Byun Baekhyun. Selalu menyimpan semuanya sendiri tanpa memperhitungkan aku dan Appamu sebagai orangtua. Kau memiliki kami, kau bisa berbagi denganku, ibumu. Dulu karena mantan kekasihmu, kau menjauhi kami, sekarang kau memutuskan membatalkan pertunangan pun tanpa bicara pada kami. Aku kecewa padamu, Baek"

BRAK

Heechul menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terisak..

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masih tertarik ama lanjutanya gak? Ada yang nyangka karakter Kris? Aku juga ga tega bikin dia jahat-jahat. Aku lebih milih orang ke3 di ff EXO itu orang lain d banding member EXO juga, ga sanggup aku membenci. Ehehe..**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua review maaf ga balas satu2 karena lebih sering pake mode mobile tapi aku baca satu2 kok, dan terima kasih buat semua sarannya, tapi sungguh saya penganut 'happy ending' jadi ga bs bikin yang terlalu angst. Gomawo!**


End file.
